Boats Your Float
by geminisonic
Summary: Part 5 of the Mommy Dearest Series. Someone is pregnant and the consequences are endless. Meanwhile, the Fab Four Roddy, Holly, Callie, and Hanson all find themselves in various pickles throughout, causing stress to their parents. Rated T for language, sex refs., and teenage shenanigans. Chapter 9 is up!
1. Chapter 1

So excited to finally write a fifth story. Never thought I would get this far in one year! I love the reviews and the comments and the love I receive that encourages me to write and I am so glad everyone enjoys my stories. This one will hopefully start having elements of the end of season 1 and maybe start ringing in season 2. Now I'm sure you are tired of me rambling so I give you the answer to the mystery you have all patiently guessed and waited for. Enjoy!

….

Part IV

Boats Your Float

Nick sat on the bed, feeling sick to his stomach. How could Juliette not tell him she was pregnant? He rubbed the back of his neck and waited for her to come upstairs. He held the stick in his hand and tried not to look at it but found he couldn't stop staring at the little plus sign.

"Nick!" Juliette called, "How long does it take to get your towels?" Juliette called laughing.

Nick braced himself as he heard her coming towards the room. He took a few deep breaths and waited.

"Nick?" Juliette asked coming in, "You better not be shirking your chores." She giggled.

She stopped when she saw a pale-looking Nick sitting on the bed, staring at her sadly.

"Nick?" she asked stepping closer, "What's wrong?"

He looked down and then held up the white pregnancy test.

She furrowed her brows, "What is that?" she asked.

He looked up surprised, "Jule's isn't this yours?"

"What is it…" she asked again and took it from Nick, then gasped when she realized what it was.

"When were you going to tell me? Were you going to tell me?" Nick asked, getting angry.

"Nick, this…this isn't mine!" she gasped.

"It's not yours? It was in our bathroom." He explained, looking and feeling confused.

"Nick, I swear, this isn't mine." She said, putting the stick down and putting her hands on her hips and feeling out of breath suddenly.

"Then if it's not yours, who's is it?" he asked.

She shook her head and closed her eyes, "Nick, I can't believe you would think that…"

He looked at her and hugged her, "I'm sorry, it just…it threw me is all."

"Nick, I would always tell you something like that right away. I promise." She reassured him.

He kissed her, "I know, I'm sorry I overreacted." He sighed, "Now we just need to find out who it belongs to."

Juliette suddenly gasped again, only in utter terror, "Oh my God, no…" she groaned.

"What?" he asked.

She looked at him sadly, "Callie."

….

They had sent Rainie to bed early and were sitting with Callie at the table. Nick and Juliette sat across from her and were hoping that she would be honest with them.

"Callie…" Nick started, taking a breath. She looked confused, but was at least listening, "You're not in trouble, we just…need to know the truth."

"It's okay; we're here for you Callie." Juliette added, then looked at Nick who finally pulled out the white pregnancy test. He put it on the table and Callie's eyes got bigger.

"You know what this is." Nick told her, "And I found it this morning in the bathroom."

"You aren't in trouble, sweetie, I promise. You can tell us anything anytime." Juliette said.

Callie closed her eyes and shook her head and signed, "MINE NOT."

"Callie, you don't have to lie, we'll help you any way we can." Nick said.

Callie shook her head and looked at them, pleading with her eyes, "NO NOT MINE. ME NO BABY HAVE. CANT."

"Wait, you can't have children?" Nick asked.

Callie looked down sadly and nodded, "DOCTOR 3 YEARS PAST, SAY ME BROKEN. BABY, NO."

"Oh, Callie, hunny." Juliette said, getting up and sitting down next to her to hug her, "It's okay." She said.

Now Nick was very confused. If this wasn't Juliette's and it wasn't Callie's…and it certainly wasn't Rainie's, whose was it?

"Callie…do you know who this belongs to? It's okay, no one is in trouble, I just want to make sure that everyone is being safe and that no one is in any danger. You can tell me." He said.

Callie looked away, looking a little hesitant, then nodded, "ME KNOW WHO, THAT."

"Who is it?"

"CALL ME ASK FOR-FOR HELP, FRIEND. WANT PRIVACY. DO IT HERE, THEY FAMILY NO SEE." She paused, "ME PROMISE NO TELL."

"Callie, I won't say anything unless it's an emergency, but I really need to know who this belongs to." Nick said.

Callie looked down and it broke her heart to sign, "HOLLY."

….

Sorry this was a little short but I definitely wanted to give you guys the newest one in a celebration of the coming of season 2! I've been watching my DVD's that I got on opening day ;p.

I noticed a lot of you wanted Rosalee to be pregnant, but let's face it, her and Monroe are a little smarter than some teenagers in love. Lol. Also, I did consider making it Callie, but I couldn't bring myself to do that to her. I felt like we were missing a bit of Holly drama, so here it comes. Soon to come is the unveiling to papa wolf. Sure that's gonna go down well.

I look forward to Season 2 tomorrow! Farewell fellow Grimmlins!


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, finally chapter two is here. I got a day off and was able to finish it. I've been wrestling with a few ideas in my head for this story and hoping it works out later. So, enjoy everyone and thank you for the reviews! Also, I just got a tumblr account so if you want to check out my bio page on here, you can find sources on other places you can find me and my works or randomness. Enjoy!

…..

Holly kept dancing as if nothing could break her concentration. It kept her from thinking about the dreadful thoughts that invaded her mind whenever she got a moment to herself.

"Alright, everyone, we'll pick this up on Thursday." Her instructor said and Holly was forced to pack up and walk home alone with her thoughts. Roddy had to work later then go straight to his school for his internship and classes. Though to be honest, she was glad. She didn't know how she was going to tell him.

She put on her coat and walked out into the frigid air. Come to think of it, she hadn't told anyone about it. Except Callie, who had promised to keep her secret. Holly was glad for her friendship and knew she wouldn't talk…literally. She didn't know what would be worse, telling her dad or telling Roddy.

She sighed as she walked and was forced to relive that night.

"_Holly, you are so beautiful." Roddy said in his new apartment. Hanson had taken Callie out and Roddy had a day off to spend with Holly. Holly felt amazing as they kissed on his couch. She tried not to feel too giddy inside, but to be honest, felt better than any actress on Gossip Girl. _

"_I love you so much." She told Roddy, who smiled and kept kissing her. _

Holly shook her head, but had to feel warm inside from the memory. Roddy was so gentle with her, so understanding. He even used protection. She remembered blocking out Addison and what he'd done to her and suddenly felt like a new woman with Roddy. She no longer dreaded the thought of sex and felt more at ease with herself, less dirty. But now, this was a problem.

She didn't know how it could have happened. They'd only done it one time and they'd been safe.

When she'd called Callie for help and advice, she'd explained that women could get pregnant even on birth control and using a condom.

Holly remembered getting sick in the morning and her dad thinking she'd had the flu. He'd given her some herbal remedies, but she was still getting sick. That and she was hungry all the time. Not to mention her moods were skyrocketing. Desperate for answers, she ran to Callie for help, afraid that Rosalee would tell her dad if it was too personal or nothing really.

Callie's eyes had widened and she'd had Holly come over to take the test. Once she'd figured out what it all meant, Holly remembered feeling dizzy and sick and very frightened.

What if her dad kicked her out and never spoke to her again? What if Roddy left her?

She was scared. She'd seen the teenage pregnancy shows a couple of times on TV and had seen the consequences. She never in a million years thought that could be her.

She had to figure something out, but didn't know how.

She just kept walking and suddenly heard someone call her name.

"Holly!"

She turned and saw Nick driving his car towards her, his window down, "You need a lift?" he asked.

She nodded, smiling and climbed in.

It was nice and warm in the car and Holly was grateful. Her dad was on a romantic getaway with Rosalee for a couple of days, so both were coming back tonight. That meant no rides to and from dance.

"How are you doing?" he asked, driving her towards home.

"Fine." She answered.

"You sure?" he asked again.

She gave him a funny look and chuckled, "Yeah, fine."

He nodded and finally just spit it out, "You know, if you and Callie are trying to hide a pregnancy from your parents, it's probably not a good idea to leave the test in your parents bathroom."

Holly gasped and stared at him. He was smiling grimly.

Holly closed her eyes and leaned back, "Callie told you."

He nodded, "I made her tell me. She didn't want to."

Holly nodded, Callie was still her friend, it wasn't her fault her adoptive father was a detective. Holly looked at her phone and sure enough, there was a text from Callie warning her that her father had found out.

She leaned back and looked sadly at Nick, "Are you going to tell my dad?" she asked.

"Are you or Roddy going to?" he asked her.

"I haven't told Roddy yet." She admitted.

Nick smiled, "Something tells me you have some explaining to do to both parties."

She nodded, "I know."

"Holly, how could you have been so…" Nick groaned.

"Stupid?" she asked, "I don't know, I just was."

"I wasn't going to say that." He quickly said, "I see a lot of kids in your boat. I just don't want to see you make any mistakes and I don't want you hurt."

Holly cried silently, "I don't know what to do." She admitted.

Nick pulled up to her house and parked his car and turned towards her, "The first thing you need to do is be honest. This is a baby we're talking about, not a ring this time."

"What if dad hates me? What if Roddy leaves?"

"Speaking as a father, I don't think Monroe could ever hate you. And as far as Roddy goes, you'll just have to cross that bridge if it comes down to it. Be brave, Holly."

She nodded and wiped her eyes, "Thank you for not saying anything." She said.

He smiled, "That's your job. I just want you safe, got it?"

She nodded and opened her door.

"Holly." Nick said, before she closed the door, "I'm here if you need me."

She smiled and walked inside.

…

Monroe was relieved to be home but already missed the cabin where he and Rosalee had stayed, making love, eating fine foods, drinking wine, and enjoying each other.

She quickly kissed him before they went inside, "Thank you for a wonderful vacation." She sighed.

"Anytime." He said, kissing her deeply.

"Hope Holly wasn't too bored." She said, collecting her bags from the car and getting out.

"Yeah right, with a boyfriend, crazy friends, and other Blutbad nonsense…" Monroe chuckled.

Rosalee smiled and opened the door to their house.

"Holly?" she called and smiled as Holly came downstairs.

"How was it?" Holly asked them as they came in.

"Oh, it was fantastic." Monroe said, kissing her forehead and coming in.

"It was very romantic!" Rosalee added and hugged Holly.

"I'm glad." Holly smiled, but looked a little upset about something.

Rosalee noticed it right away, but Monroe was busy checking his messages and mail.

"Anything happen while we were gone?" He asked, his eyes still on his mail.

"Uh…no, not really." Holly said, feigning innocence.

Rosalee gave her an odd look but decided to ask later. Monroe hadn't noticed and that was probably a good thing.

"Well, guess we're going to San Diego in a few weeks." He sighed.

"Why?" Rosalee and Holly asked.

"Jackie's baby is having her baptism and we've been invited." He said, smiling.

"Chloe is so cute." Holly noted. Monroe nodded and put down his mail and stretched.

"You should get some sleep, crazy driver." Rosalee smiled.

"No arguments there, see you later?" he asked her smiling.

She winked, "you bet."

"Night Hol's." he grinned and kissed her forehead again, going upstairs to unpack.

Rosalee and Holly waited for him to disappear, then Rosalee turned on Holly, "Something you wanna talk about?" she asked, crossing her arms.

"What? No." Holly said.

Rosalee raised her eyebrows, "Holly I've been there, and I know when a teenage girl is lying and is in serious trouble."

Holly looked around and couldn't help her mood swing, she started crying.

"Come on, sweetie, let's go to the kitchen and talk." Rosalee said, leading her to the kitchen and making her some tea.

"You wanna tell me what's going on?" she asked, sitting down across from Holly and listening.

Holly looked up at her, "I can't tell Dad…or Roddy, but I just…"

"Tell them what? What's wrong?" Rosalee asked, "Holly, you can tell me anything, you know that."

"Please…don't tell Dad, not until I'm ready…" Holly pleaded and Rosalee nodded.

"I won't as long as you're not in immediate danger." She said.

Holly sighed and finally said the words out loud for the first time to anyone, "I'm pregnant."

….

Well, that's about 4 people who now know about Holly. Wonder who she'll tell next. Any guesses? Anywho, I'm loving season two and hope you are all loving it as well. Again, thanks for the reviews; I really appreciate every one I get.


	3. Chapter 3

Well, I found a day to just write and type and am glad to give it to you all. I want to get as much written as possible before my classes start next week. So hopefully there will be more updates this week alone. Enjoy!

….

Rosalee climbed into the bed with Monroe. He was already snoring but instinctively held her close as she snuggled next to him. Rosalee sighed, "Oh Monroe…" She knew he wasn't going to be happy about Holly. But she'd kept her promise to wait until she was ready. She closed her eyes and hoped she and Holly could make it to the doctors without Monroe finding out.

…..

Holly was at Rosalee's shop. They'd just visited the doctor and Rosalee was concocting some natural prenatal vitamins for Holly and writing instructions.

"Any thoughts on when you're going to tell your dad and Roddy?" Rosalee asked her.

Holly shrugged.

"Well, you have to at some point." She said.

"I know." Holly said, sadly, "Will you stay with me when I do?" she asked.

Rosalee looked up, "Of course I will." She said.

"Maybe I should tell them at the same time." Holly suggested.

Rosalee nodded, "I was thinking the same thing."

"Less…"

"Dramatic? Yeah, less chance of Roddy getting killed as well." Rosalee joked.

"Who's gonna kill Roddy?"

Both turned around and breathed a sigh of relief when it was only Hanson.

"Nobody." They both said quickly.

"Uh huh, anyways," Hanson said, "I'm here to pick up some of Callie's throat lozenges."

"Oh, yes, right here." Rosalee said, quickly putting Holly's stuff in a bag and getting Callie's items.

"Has she said anything about her throat at all?" Rosalee asked him.

"She said it's not as sore as it was but this is helping." He explained.

Rosalee nodded, "Well, tell her to up it to three times a day, which may help her a little more."

"Okay, thanks."

"How is she doing, by the way?" Rosalee asked him.

"She's good, but to tell you the truth, she's been pretty quiet lately…I mean…you know…less…signy." He said waving his fingers around.

Holly turned red.

"But other than that, she's fine. Hey Hol's!" he said, smiling at Holly, "How have you been, haven't seen you in a while." He noted.

She shrugged, "I'm good, just busy."

"Yeah, well, Roddy's been dying to see you." He said.

"I'm seeing him tonight." Holly said, trying to get Hanson to leave her alone.

"Awesome. Hey, movie night in a week, if you're up for it with us."

"Okay." Holly shrugged, wishing he'd leave.

"Well, see you soon! Thanks Rosalee." He said leaving.

Both breathed from the relief.

"So…tonight, huh?" Rosalee asked.

Holly nodded, "I just can't keep it in anymore."

"I'll be there, don't worry, it's gonna be okay." Rosalee said, hugging her.

…..

"Hey Nick, ready to go?" Hanson asked Nick at the end of the day.

Nick nodded and followed him out.

Once in the car, Nick seemed quiet. More so than usual.

"You okay?" Hanson asked.

"Yeah." He spat out.

"Whoa, don't need to sound so…"

"So what, Hanson?"

"So…bitchy." Hanson said.

Nick glared at him, "You wanna call me bitchy, you try working long hours as a cop and a Grimm and keeping this from your girlfriend. Oh wait, you don't have to. You do the same thing as me but there's no one you have to keep this from!"

"Nick, chill. I haven't told my sister, you think I like keeping that from her?"

"Oh please, la de da."

"Dude, what is your problem?" Hanson yelled.

"God, you know, the whole keeping things secret from your parents, it really sucks for parents. You know that?"

"What?"

"Should you be explaining things to me, like do I have to worry about Callie coming home with some disease or pregnancy or-"

"Whoa! Nick! You have it all wrong man. I haven't even touched Callie. I'm not about to hurt her like that after those ass holes did that to her."

Nick sighed and calmed down, "I know…you're right. I'm sorry, it's just…the whole Holly being pregnant thing and Callie helping her and-"

"Wait! What?!" Hanson yelped.

"Oh shit!" Nick groaned, "Forget I said anything, seriously-"

"No, holy crap! Holly's pregnant? Does Roddy know?"

Nick groaned and shook his head, "Not yet."

Hanson sat back, "Man…I guess it all makes sense now."

"What does?" Nick asked.

"Holly's been avoiding Roddy, is all secretive, Callie hasn't talked to me…" he shook his head, "Oh man."

"Don't say anything to anyone. I mean it!" Nick ordered.

Hanson sighed, "Done deal."

…..

Monroe was working on his clocks when he heard a knock and saw Roddy come in, smiling. He brought flowers with him.

"Hey Roddy. Those for me? You shouldn't have." Monroe joked.

Roddy laughed, "Nah, it's just been a while since I've seen Holly and she's been a little off lately." He explained.

Monroe got up and called for Holly.

Rosalee came in just then, looking grim, "Monroe, Roddy, you might want to sit down." She said.

"Why? What's wrong?" Monroe asked her, getting concerned.

"Just do it, Dad." Holly said, coming in behind Rosalee.

Roddy and Monroe sat side by side on the sofa and Rosalee found a chair. Holly paced, looking white and sickly.

"Hun, you don't look so good." Monroe commented.

"Holly, is something wrong?" Roddy asked, putting the flowers down.

"I need to tell you…you both something." She choked.

She looked to Rosalee for guidance, who nodded sadly.

She took a breath, feeling sicker and sicker to her stomach. It was killing her, but she knew the sooner she let it out, the sooner she would feel better.

"I…I'm…" Oh man, she felt sick to her stomach worse than before. God, just get it out!

"Hon, what is it? You know you can tell me anything." Monroe said.

"Holly, are you okay?" Roddy asked, noticing her pallor change drastically.

"I'm…I'm pregnant." She finally said.

She didn't hear or see what happened next. She vomited and passed out. Guess she really did need to let it out.

…

Got ya! Don't worry, you won't be in suspense for long, I promise! Next chapter should come within the next two days. See you then and feel free to comment on what you think is gonna happen. How they gonna react? Keep the guesses coming!


	4. Chapter 4

Monroe paced the living room. Holly was taken upstairs to rest. Roddy continued to sit on the couch, staring at the floor in shock.

"Mr. Monroe…" he said, quietly.

"Don't you dare say anything…at all." Monroe growled, angrily, glaring at him.

Roddy continued to look down, then put his head in his hands, "Mr. Monroe, I swear! We used protection, there's no way-"

"Roddy, I'm not going to tell you again…shut…up." Monroe threatened, his eyes going red.

Roddy stayed silent and found himself on the verge of tears. No way! This couldn't be happening. He wasn't ready for this. Marriage, sure, but a baby?

Rosalee came down then, sighing, "She'll be alright, just give her a night to rest. She's had a rough week."

"I'm about to make it rougher." Monroe growled, "I swear, when she wakes up-"

"Monroe, stop." Rosalee said, firmly. She finally glanced at Roddy, "Wesen are usually more prone to getting pregnant, and not even protection can prevent it. You can try, but, chances are you won't be successful." She mentioned.

"Why?" Roddy cried, "We were so careful, and it was only one time!"

"Jesus Christ, Roddy, I'd have thought you two had sense!" Monroe yelled, "Every Wesen knows that mating is a big deal for us. God!" he sat down, agitated and put his head in his hands, "Where did I go wrong? Tell me!"

Roddy shifted in his seat, uncomfortably.

Monroe continued to glare at him and yelled, "You know, I got over the whole going to an illegal club thing and that marriage proposal, but this?"

"Monroe." Rosalee cut in, "Holly was never fully educated about this. Think about it."

"Yeah, but Rodster here was."

Roddy looked down, ashamed.

"What can we do?" Monroe asked Rosalee.

"What do you mean?" Roddy asked, "What, you want to get rid of my child?"

"No, that's not what I-wait, YOUR child? Roddy, you yourself are a child and you're asking me about YOUR child. You fucking got MY child pregnant!" Monroe yelled, standing up.

Roddy finally stood up, "Yeah, she may be your child, but she is my fiancée and that thing inside of her is MY child, so you can just shut up and let us decide."

That got Monroe quiet. Roddy had never stood up to him like this. He wasn't sure if he felt threatened, annoyed, angry, or proud.

"Both of you calm down and talk like civilized Wesen, please. God, we are not Shneetmockers!" Rosalee yelled.

Everyone sat down and Rosalee finally began, "Okay, you're options are to A: get married and start a family, B: put the child up for adoption, and C…"

"No." Roddy cut in, "We are not gonna go with C. Sorry, it's a great option to have for those who really need it and I'm all pro-choice, but we made the decision to do this and it's our responsibility. I just don't want to do that."

"And what if Holly does?" Monroe asked him, glaring.

"I don't."

They all turned to see Holly standing in the hall, staring at them all, looking pale, but determined.

"Hol's…" Monroe started.

She put her hand up, "Save it, dad, I already know what I did wrong. I want to talk with my fiancé about what we can do."

She finally walked over to Roddy who stood up, still looking sad. He looked down, ashamed, "Holly, I'm so sorry, I never should have-"

"No." She said, "I made the choice too. Let' s work this out together, if you still want to be with me, that is."

"Holly, of course I want to be with you." Roddy said.

"You aren't just saying that because I've got your child inside of me?" she asked, starting to cry.

He shook his head, "Holly I made a promise to love you forever and I will. This is just a…major setback is all. We can work it out."

"This is really touching, but can we get back to the focus of what you two are planning on doing at this point." Monroe cut in.

Holly glared at him, "I'm not putting it up for adoption. Look what happened to me." She said, angrily.

"Okay." Rosalee said, "So, you're keeping the baby, what are your plans to take care of it and stay together and still go to school and work?" she asked.

Monroe could only listen as both made plans to get married within the year. Roddy would think about getting a place for him and Holly and the baby. Both would continue with work and school.

"Let's just live normally." Holly sighed, "That's all I want."

"Holly, this is anything but normal." Monroe said.

"Since when have I been normal?" she asked, smiling at him.

Monroe couldn't help it, he smiled back, but still felt very upset.

He sighed and rubbed his eyes, "Roddy, I think it's time you head home now. We'll talk more in the morning. Holly, we're gonna have a serious talk in a bit." He threatened.

Holly nodded and knew what was coming. She let her dad walk Roddy out.

As Roddy walked to his car with Monroe, he was expecting a punch, a kick, a blow the crotch, anything. Instead, Monroe merely threatened him, "This better be the last scare you two give me, got it?"

"Yes…I am sorry, sir, I never meant-"

"Kids never mean to do the crazy crap that they do." Monroe sighed, "No, I owe you two an apology. I should have kept a better eye on you two and educated you more. I take some responsibility for this."

"Sir, no offense, but we are almost 18 years old. We should have known better." Roddy said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"True, it is your fault, but I take some blame." Monroe nodded, then clapped Roddy on the shoulder, "Alright, which eye am I blackening?"

…..

Holly sat on her bed, waiting for her dad. Rosalee had already warned her that she would not be there during his lecture to her. She figured the worst was over, now Holly just had to endure one of Monroe's rants. She was a Blutbad, she could handle it.

Monroe finally came in and shut the door. He paced for a minute and she braced for the wrath.

"Okay." He started, "First off, what the hell were you thinking Holly?"

She shrugged, "I just…he was so nice about it and I just didn't want to feel dirty anymore and then when we kissed it got more-"

"Okay, okay! I don't need a replay." He said.

She looked down, "I'm sorry, dad, I never meant for this to happen."

"I know you didn't, but that's why when you have questions like this or have…urges, you talk to me or Rosalee. Shoot, even Nick is someone you can talk to."

She nodded, "I know, he was the one who told me to tell you and he said-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Nick knew? Who else knew?"

"Rosalee, Nick, Callie, now you and Roddy." She said, "Why?"

He groaned. Great, Nick found out about his daughter being pregnant before he did? God was he that hard to come and talk to?

"Dad, I was scared that you would…hate me and kick me out…or hurt me like Grace did."

"How could you think that? Holly, I love you. Sure you did something really really stupid, but that doesn't change how I feel about you."

"I was so scared that Roddy would leave me too." She sobbed.

"Holly, you and I both know Roddy is head over heels with you and he proved himself tonight. It shows that he's a genuine guy and wants to be with you…"

Monroe had to pause before he regretted giving Roddy the black eye. He shook his head and continued, "Look, the point is, no matter how rough things get, I'll always be there for you. Understand? And there are so many others who care about you enough to tell you the same thing."

She wiped her eyes and nodded, "I know that now. Thanks for being such a great dad." She cried.

She got up to hug him and he hugged her back, sighing with relief that he hadn't gone bonkers.

"I'm grounded, aren't I?" she asked.

"Oooh yeah." He nodded.

…..

I love how everyone thought that Monroe was going to kill Roddy! Well, he gave him a complimentary black eye, but other than that, Monroe has calmed down some, course we have Rosalee and Holly to thank for that.

So, coming up are the escapades of the fab four teens. What kind of shenanigans should we put them into. Feel free to tell me what you'd like to see more of or what you'd like to see happen. Happy Grimm Monday tomorrow!


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everyone! I'm sorry; my updates will be a little sporadic. I was finishing my Iron Man fanfic and now my classes just started so bear with me.

I am loving the new season and am thinking I will put a couple of season one ending parts in my story and continue through season two and of course have fun with the fab four. I want to go ahead and put in what's going on with Rainie, Callie, and Nick while Juliette's in a coma. I needed a Nick father daughter bonding moment again and really want to start introducing his mom to his new family.

Thank you for the reviews, I promise to take your suggestions and ideas seriously and add what you all want to see in the future. Hope you like it! Glad I can start putting my story in a chronological order again!

…..

Holly was grounded…and very annoyed. But she didn't blame her dad and it was only for a few weeks. That unfortunately meant no dates with Roddy and no hanging out with friends. His orders were rest, doctors, school, and figuring out her life while pondering her mistakes. At least she could watch Gossip Girl and speak to Roddy on the phone and see him briefly at doctor visits.

She hated being confined this way and isolated and granted her dad did know what that did to her, but she knew it helped him feel more like a parent for the time being.

She sighed and rubbed her tummy. She didn't feel very different, to be honest, she felt the same. But there was a noticeable change in her diet and moods.

She looked down and smiled a little. A cub. She was having a cub. Although her dad said that the baby could become a Reinegan, it all depended on genetics and whether her genes accepted his. It was either that or some mutant half breed, making Holly shudder at the thought. A rat-wolf? Yuck.

She heard a knock at the door and went downstairs. Her dad answered it and it was Nick and Juliette. Holly waited on the stairs and listened as Nick pleaded with Monroe to help show Juliette what he really was. Juliette was looking embarrassed, angry, and very sad.

Callie and Rainie followed them inside just then. Rainie looked tired, as it was past her bed time and Callie was obviously in a dither on what to do.

"Please, Monroe, the girls can't exactly change the way you or Holly can. They would if they could, but they can't." Nick pleaded.

"Look man, I get what you're saying, but this isn't exactly a comfortable moment for me." Monroe said.

Callie walked up to Holly who gave her a sympathetic look.

"NICK SAY-TO JULIETTE HE GRIMM." Callie explained.

"How'd that go?" Holly whispered.

Callie shook her head, sadly, "GOOD NOT."

Holly nodded and watched as her dad agreed to change for Juliette.

"Okay, now, Juliette, just remember, what you're about to see…it's just me." He said and morphed.

Everyone turned to see how Juliette would react. She didn't react, she fainted.

Rainie's eyes widened.

"Oh man!" Monroe said, "I was afraid that would happen!"

"No, it's not you…" Nick said, taking Juliette to the couch. Both looked at the scratch worsening on her hand.

"I think we need to take her to the hospital." Nick said.

Rainie cried in the corner and Callie went to hug her.

"Okay, Holly, stay here with the girls!" Monroe instructed and helped Nick get Juliette to the car.

Holly came downstairs and decided to get a hold of Hanson and Roddy.

"Holly!" Monroe said, coming back in to grab his coat.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"Call Rosalee and tell her what's up." He closed the door and opened it again a second later, "No Roddy!"

"Dad!" she yelled.

"You're still grounded, just call Hanson and let him tell Roddy. I gotta go. Do not break the rules, I will find out!" he warned and closed the door.

Callie couldn't help but grin at Holly and continued to hold her sister, "ME NO SAY IF-IF YOU NO SAY."

She winked and Holly nodded, dialing for Rosalee first.

…..

"Hey man, I get that you're all getting ready for fatherhood, but you really need to stop trying to cook." Hanson said as he chewed through his burnt chicken.

Roddy glared at him, "Holly's still learning about basic stuff, so I need to be able to support her and the baby. Practice makes perfect."

"Dude, you've been playing the violin since you were in diapers. You were born with talent. Word to the wise, if you suck at something, let it go." Hanson laughed.

"If at first you don't succeed, try try again." Roddy shot back, but had to admit, chicken wasn't his best.

Hanson chuckled and threw his plate in the dishwasher.

He chuckled at all the parenting books piled on the coffee table. Roddy had wasted no time in checking out a ton of books for pregnancy, fatherhood, teenage parenting, and how to raise a kid. He'd been making notes in them and taking advice seriously. It would have been hilarious to watch if it weren't really happening to his friend and roommate.

Hanson had to admit, when Roddy had confided in him, he didn't have the heart to tell him he knew before Roddy did. Roddy was so upset, sporting a black eye and crying from the news. He didn't know if he should be happy or sad, so Hanson just listened and stayed his friend.

The next day proved Roddy was ready to start learning and preparing for fatherhood and having a family. Hanson would hate losing him as a roommate but understood.

The phone rang just then, interrupting his thoughts and he picked it up.

"Hey Holly." He said. Roddy looked up, surprised.

"Whoa, whoa! Slow down, what just happened?" Hanson asked, then gave Roddy a surprised look. He nodded, "Okay, I'll tell him, we're on our way."

He hung up, looking shocked.

"Is she okay?" Roddy asked, really wishing Monroe would just give up on her grounding.

"It's Juliette. She's in the hospital. That Hexenbeist did something to her."

Roddy was shocked, "I thought she disappeared after Nick handled her."

Hanson shrugged and grabbed his coat and keys, "We better go, we're meeting at Rosalee's shop."

Roddy nodded and threw his food away.

…

Holly waited for Roddy and Hanson outside Rosalee's shop to let them in. She saw them pull up and Hanson got out and Roddy went immediately to hug Holly.

"You okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine, but Rainie and Callie are a little upset." She told Hanson who nodded and went inside.

Roddy didn't care about her grounding, he missed her like crazy. He quickly kissed her deeply and she enjoyed every second of it. But they both knew her dad would show up at any minute, so they quickly broke apart and went inside.

"You doin' okay?" he asked and rubbed her tummy protectively.

She smiled and nodded. Something made her nose itch and she sniffed him, "You burnt chicken again, didn't you?"

He smiled sheepishly, "Can't blame a guy for trying."

"Yes you can. Holly, tell him to stick to take out!" Hanson called.

Callie was leaning into Hanson, who held her. She was very worried. Rainie had fallen asleep, crying on the couch.

"It'll be okay, hun." Hanson consoled her and kissed her forehead.

She smiled weakly and nodded.

"SHE SAME MOM." She signed and Hanson understood. Juliette and Callie were very close and Callie always considered her a mother, more so than Nick a father.

He hugged her close and they all turned to see Monroe and Nick come in with a cat carrier with a very angry cat inside that was hissing and growling.

Roddy shifted and snarled, "I hate cats." He muttered.

Rainie woke up and ran to Nick once they'd put the cage down.

She tugged his shirt and he bent down to see what she wanted, "JULIETTE FINE?" she signed.

He sighed sadly and shook his head, "She's in a coma right now. She's not waking up."

Rainie started tearing up, "SHE COME HOME SOON?"

Again, Nick shook his head, "Not till she wakes up."

"HOW LONG?"

He shrugged, "I'm not sure, Rainie."

She wiped her eyes and he hugged her, picking her up, "She'll be okay, we'll set things right, I promise."

Callie was being comforted by Hanson. She didn't want her sister to see her crying as well.

"I'm gonna go find Adalind." Nick said, "Girls, you stay with Monroe and Rosalee."

Callie and Rainie nodded. Callie refused to look at Nick and he pulled her aside before he left, "Hey, it's gonna be okay, I promise." He told her. She nodded and wiped her eyes. He kissed her forehead and left.

"We might be a while." Rosalee admitted.

"Okay, Holly for the night, grounding is temporarily removed, but only for tonight." Monroe said, "I want everybody to go back to my place and hang out. Stay together and stay safe."

Roddy and Hanson nodded and collected the girls to leave.

….

"How is she?" Holly asked Callie once she'd come back downstairs.

Callie shrugged, "SLEEP NOW."

"Callie, I'm so sorry about your mom." Roddy said.

Callie was about to sign that Juliette wasn't her mother but decided not to. She didn't care about technicalities anymore. To her, Juliette was her mom.

"She'll be alright." Hanson agreed, "Juliette's real tough and so is Nick. He won't stop till they find out what's going on."

Callie sat down next to Hanson and cuddled into him. He held her for a while and they both ended up falling asleep.

Roddy and Holly went to the kitchen since she was craving a sandwich. He made her sit and rest while he fixed her one.

She smiled watching him, "You do know I can take care of myself, right?" she giggled.

He smiled and presented her a lovely sandwich with everything on it that she liked. She gobbled it up, hungrily and quickly.

"So, Hanson got me some books about parenting for adolescents." Roddy lied. He'd bought the books himself, but he wasn't about to admit that.

Holly looked up, "What did they say?" she asked, swallowing the last of her food.

"Well, they were pretty good, I mean, packed with good advice and tips. To be honest, I really think we can do it." He admitted.

"I know we can." She said.

"Well, first thing's first, you have to stay healthy and talk to your belly and all that."

"Talk to my belly?" she laughed.

"Yeah, and speaking of which I should also start talking to it, so that way the baby knows you're its mom and I'm it's dad."

She shrugged, anything to make Roddy happy. He was already stressed enough.

"And next, we need to start making a space for the baby."

"We don't even have our own place yet." She sighed.

"We will, I'm still searching for good places." He said, "And finally, we have to start thinking of names. That way, the baby won't be an "it" when it comes out."

Holly laughed, "Let's just find out what it is first."

"Have you guys figured that out yet?" Hanson asked, coming in yawning.

"Dude, we still have, like another trimester." Roddy said.

Hanson nodded, "Well, if you ever need a babysitter, you have my number." He winked.

"Thanks dude, I'll remember not to call you." Roddy joked.

The phone rang suddenly and Holly answered it, "Dad?" she asked.

They all listened and waited.

She hung up and went to go wake Callie up, "They figured out how to cure Juliette. He told us to lay low until the morning. No one leaves the house cause there's a killer on the loose."

"Great, just what we need. 2 mute girls, a pregnant Blutebad and 2 horny guys. Ain't no killer gonna mess with this crowd." Hanson joked.

…

Holly and Roddy slept together on the couch next to Callie and Hanson. They'd fallen asleep watching a movie. Holly woke up and her back felt sore, she stretched and yawned, waking Roddy in the process.

"Dude, how long did we sleep for?" he asked, yawning.

"A while." Holly said groggily.

Hanson and Callie woke up and Callie went to go check on Rainie.

"Wonder how everything's going?" Hanson asked, checking his phone.

"I'm sure they've figured something out by now." Holly said and got up to make some breakfast. Now she was craving French toast, but she refused to tell Roddy for fear he'd try to cook.

They all heard a knock at the door and froze. Hanson moved towards the stairs to get to Callie and Rainie if needed.

Roddy answered the door carefully and was relieved to see Nick come in.

"You kids okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, we're good." Roddy said and nearly closed the door, then jumped as an older woman dressed in black came in.

"Where are the girls?" Nick asked.

"Upstairs." Hanson said.

"I'll be right back." Nick said and went to get them.

The woman stared at the three teenagers, studying them.

"You the Grimm?" she asked Roddy.

His eye's widened and he shifted out of common courtesy, only to realize, she was a Grimm.

Her eye's grew big and she stared at him, "A Reinegan." She muttered.

She nodded and glanced at Holly, "You the Blutbad's daughter?" she asked her.

Holly nodded and shifted as well.

Roddy walked towards her protectively and the woman didn't fail to notice the chemistry between the two.

"I'm the Grimm, ma'am." Hanson said from the corner, "My name is Hanson, Roddy is my roommate and Holly is my friend. We're all friends here." He said.

She nodded and looked up as Nick came down carrying a sleeping Rainie. Callie stopped when she saw the woman, who smiled at her, "Hi Callie, you are Callie, right?"

Callie nodded and glanced at Hanson who nodded encouragingly. The woman also noticed the chemistry and seemed satisfied.

"Here Nick, I'll carry my other granddaughter. Rainie is it?" she said, holding out her arms.

Nick handed her Rainie and she smiled at the sleeping girl in her arms, "She's so sweet. Nicky, they're beautiful." She said.

Callie's eyes widened in confusion and she stared at Nick for clarity.

"I'm Kelly Burkhardt." The woman said introducing herself to Callie, "And I'm your grandmother." …..

Again, I apologize for late updates, I feel terrible making you all wait, but I'm gonna really try to write more and still keep up with school as well. Fanfic gets my mind off of intense textbooks and heavy writing on psychoanalysis and what not lol. Grad school is HARD!

Anyways, I hope you are all loving the new season as well and thumbs up for Monroemance on Monday!


	6. Chapter 6

After a day, Callie had come to one conclusion: She hated grandmothers.

The woman was a freaking ninja who snuck up on her all the time, treated Rainie like a princess and always trying to get into Callie's good graces by taking care of them while Nick was away. Callie was too focused on Juliette to really care that Nick's long lost mother was in town. She was so nosy and always asking about her and Hanson and her other friends.

Maybe it was the fact that this woman treated her friends like rattlesnake venom, but Callie was officially annoyed.

She would be glad when the visit was over. She quickly Skyped Hanson and Roddy at one point; feeling like she was about to lose her mind.

"Hey babe!" Hanson said answering her Skype.

"HI" she signed, looking annoyed.

"No offense babe, but you're looking pretty mad right now." He laughed.

She rolled her eyes, "GRANDMOTHER ANNOY ME. BOSSY, NOSY."

He laughed, "You should meet my parents."

"HOME MAKE ME FEEL-FEEL…" she cringed and he nodded, understanding her.

"You got cabin fever."

She nodded, sighing.

He smiled, "How about I take you out tonight, just you and me. What do you say?"

She smiled for the first time in 48 hours and nodded, "ME LOVE IDEA."

"I'll pick you up at 6; we'll stop by and see Juliette too."

She shook her head, "NO, NO SEE MOM. ME FEEL SAD."

He nodded, understanding, "Okay, no bad stuff tonight. Just dinner."

She nodded, "LOVE YOU."

"Love you too, Callie, see you later."

She hung up and turned around and jumped a foot in the air. Her grandmother was standing there staring at her. She sat down on Callie's bed and seemed to be waiting for something.

"YOU DO-DO WHAT HERE WHY?" Callie signed. Her grandmother raised her eyebrows.

"You do realize I don't know Sign Language." She said.

Callie sighed and did a gesture for "what do you want?"

She smiled, "I like that Hanson. He's a good kid. You picked the right guy. Grimm's are fiercely loyal and protective."

"I KNOW." Callie signed, smiling.

"How'd you meet him? Write it down for me." She asked.

Callie quickly wrote down about how Hanson had saved her life numerous times and had taken her to prom. Kelly read the paper and smiled.

"My husband got me out of a real fix when we first met." She smiled, "I guess you could say he stepped in and saved the day."

Callie sat back and for once seemed interested in what this woman had to say. Callie suddenly had a weird thought and decided to just write it down.

"_Why are you here?" _

"I'm here for many reasons." She answered honestly, "The first being to help your father, the next is to make sure you girls are safe. I also want to get to know you as much as possible while I still can. Not every day you get grandkids."

Callie nodded, seemed logical, and then she wrote down another question, _"Do you like us?"_

"What's not to like. You girls are beautiful and smart. Nicky is doing a good job raising you two."

"_When are you leaving?" _

Kelly sighed, "Soon, most likely. I can't stay very long for fear they'll catch my scent."

Callie nodded; she knew that feeling all too well.

"Nick told me what you went through." She said.

Callie's eyes widened.

"You have nothing to be ashamed of. I've done things I'm not proud of either. But you're headed in the right direction."

Callie didn't know what to say.

"The feeling may never go away. The dirty feeling. But know that you are not alone and I think you're very brave."

Callie quickly rubbed her eyes and signed, "THANK YOU."

Kelly laughed, "Thank you! That one I know. You're welcome."

….

Hanson took Callie to a nice diner for the evening and both took a stroll in downtown Portland, enjoying the lights and night performers.

"Hanson!"

They both turned and saw Gracie run up and hug them.

"Gracie! What are you doing here?" Hanson asked.

"Kevin gets off work in a while; I was just giving a few old friends some pasta I made the other day."

Hanson smiled, "You look good, Gracie, hard to believe we're both off the streets now, huh."

She smiled back and smiled at Callie, "Hard to believe we both found true love as well."

Callie gaped suddenly and pointed to Gracie's ring finger and smiled.

Gracie held up her hand and giggled, "He proposed last night!"

Hanson's face fell, "And you didn't tell me?"

"I wanted to surprise you!"  
"Yeah, well, I'm surprised." He muttered angrily, "He should have asked me before he proposed."

"Hanson, this is the 21st century. No one need's your permission." Gracie argued, "I'm happy with Kevin and we love each other, we're ready to take the next step."

"You're not pregnant are you?" he growled.

"GOD! NO!" she yelled, "What's wrong with you? I thought you'd be happy. I was even going to ask you to walk me down the aisle, but maybe I was mistaken!" she cried.

Callie glared at Hanson and he sighed, "Sis, I'm sorry okay. I was just…shocked a little. I really am happy for you."

She wiped her eyes, "You are?"

"Of course, you deserve to be happy." He said, calming down.

She smiled finally and looked at Callie, "I want you in the wedding!" she squealed.

Callie smiled and nodded.

"I have to go, but I promise I'll call you." She told Hanson and walked off quickly.

Hanson was still seething over the news and Callie finally elbowed him in the ribs.

"Ow! What was that for?" he laughed.

"NEED HAPPY YOU SHOULD. SHE HAPPY."

He sighed, "I know, I know. It's just…she's my sister. You know how that feels."

She nodded, "DIFFERENT, SHE HAPPY, ME HAPPY."

He smiled, "What would I do without you?"

"DIE." She giggled silently.

"So morbid, quit reading Nick's journals." He laughed, tickling her.

They found a wall to sit on and enjoy the view of people going by. It was a perfect moment for Callie.

It was made even more perfect as Hanson leaned down and made out with her.

She felt airless and light. Nothing else mattered in that moment and she was content to feel that.

They heard a horn honk and both jumped apart awkwardly. Hanson was prepared to see Nick approaching.

"Get a room you two!"

"Go home Roddy!" Hanson yelled and laughed as his friend drove away.

Callie held her hand to her mouth and smiled shyly at him.

"Rats, we were interrupted…where were we?" he asked and she giggled as he leaned down for more.

….


	7. Chapter 7

I do apologize, I've been trying to balance out my Iron Man fanfic and my Grimm one, so I'm gonna start making a goal to catch up with my Grimm one. This chapter is something I am notorious for, making a heartfelt moment with a kid. Enjoy!

…..

Rainie sat at the hospital and watched Juliette. She still hadn't woken up. She had tried everything from shaking her to pinching her to stomping her feet. Nothing was working.

Rainie was so mad at the person who had done this to her mom. Juliette was a kind person who cared about people, who loved everyone, including Rainie.

Rainie thought back to the time when Juliette took her to visit her clinic. Rainie had enjoyed the day so much, helping Juliette hold the animals while she examined them. She remembered going out for ice cream afterwards and Juliette taking her shopping. From the day she was born, no one had ever done anything like that for her. Callie took care of her, but it was for survival, not for fun. Now Callie was busy with Hanson and school, while Rainie was left alone. Juliette made that transition so much easier.

Sure, Rainie was closer to Nick, but as far as mom's go, Juliette was hers.

She wiped her eyes and prayed for someone, anyone to wake her up. Her phone beeped and she jumped. Nick was texting her, asking her where she was.

She forgot to leave a note to tell him she'd walked all the way to the hospital. She knew she was in for it, but decided she just wanted to be alone for a while. She merely texted that she was okay but she wanted to be alone. To which he replied "Where the HELL are you? I'm really scared!"

She sighed and turned her phone off. She didn't care at this point. She just wanted to be here when Juliette woke up.

She closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep, dreaming about playing with Juliette and Nick at the park, watching movies with her family. Feeling left out when Callie went to go hang out with her friends, while Rainie stayed home. She dreamed of Juliette finding a game for them to play to pass the time on a rainy day, humming a tune for Rainie.

_ Its Rainie its pourie, the old man is snorie_

_ He went to bed and bumped his head and didn't get up in the mornie! _

Rainie giggled at the song Juliette made up for her.

"Rainie?" Rainie smiled at her mom's voice, it was a nice dream, "Rainie?"

Rainie opened her eyes and could have sworn Juliette was looking at her, "Rainie?"

Rainie rubbed her eyes and suddenly realized…Juliette was awake!

She jumped up and ran to Juliette, who sat up and gathered her close, "Rainie? What are you doing here? What happened?"

Rainie didn't hear a thing she was saying. She was too busy hugging her mom.

….

Callie was walking back with Hanson, holding his hand and her phone beeped. She figured it was Nick telling her he changed his mind about the curfew. She rolled her eyes and realized she'd missed a ton of texts from Nick asking where Rainie was. Callie's eyes widened and she scrolled down, then read something that brought her to her knees.

Rainie had texted her, "Juliette's awake!"

Callie sobbed.

…..

Rainie sat next to Juliette to wait for everyone else.

Nick finally came in and Rainie knew she was in for it, she looked down sheepishly, but Nick ignored her to kiss Juliette.

Rainie almost giggled but Juliette said something that sent her into shock.

"Who are you?" she asked Nick.

Rainie couldn't believe it. Nick gave Rainie a look, "You know who that is?" he asked Juliette, who looked at Rainie, "That's my daughter, my foster daughter, Rainie, or, Lorraine." She said protectively.

Rainie was flabbergasted, how could she know who she was but not Nick?!

"Nick!" Hanson said, coming in with Callie.

Juliette's eyes brightened, "Oh, my beautiful sweet girls are here!" she said and Callie ran to hug her.

"It's okay." Juliette whispered to Callie who was crying all over her, "I'm okay now, Callie."

Nick sat there, stunned.

"Hi Hanson." Juliette smiled at him, "Thank you for watching over my girls." She said warmly.

"Glad you're awake," Hanson smiled, "You had Nick, the girls, everybody scared." He explained.

"Who's Nick?" she asked.

Hanson's eyes widened and everyone stared at Nick who was looking hurt and confused at the same time.

"Uh…Nick, you know…you're boyfriend, Callie and Rainie's dad." He said, awkwardly.

Juliette stared at Nick, "My girls don't have a father. I took them in off the streets and fostered them myself." She explained.

Nick looked down sadly. Callie covered her mouth with her hand and cried.

Rainie's eyes watered from anger and sadness. The moment of happiness, the one thing she was so looking forward to. Her mom was awake, she had her whole family there. They had done everything, everything to save her.

But the bad guys still won.

…..

Nick sat in his car, both girls in the backseat. He hadn't said a word to them, he hadn't even lectured Rainie about running away.

He rubbed his eyes and finally got out of the car, Callie and Rainie following him.

Juliette had pitched a fit when Nick had taken them with him. She was afraid he was taking her girls from him for good and that they wouldn't be safe. It took orderlies to come in and put her under to get her to calm down. Nick and Hanson had tried getting the girls out of there before they saw anything, but it was too late. They'd seen it all.

They got into the house and Nick sat on the couch, both girls coming to sit on either side of him.

Callie was the first to say something, "MOM OKAY WILL?"

Nick stayed silent.

"REMEMBER YOU, CAN WILL." Callie signed again.

Nick shook his head and sighed, "I hope so, girls."

"DAD?" Rainie signed.

He looked at her and smiled weakly, "What is it my little runaway." He joked.

She grinned sheepishly, "SORRY. YOU DAD MINE, JULIETTE MOM MINE. FUTURE GOOD, PROMISE."

He smiled a little wider and hugged her and Callie, "You girls are mine as well. I won't let anything happen to you." He sighed, "You're right Rainie Day, things will get better."

Callie got up and signed forcefully, "WE BOTH-OF-US HELP."

He kissed their foreheads, "That's why I love you girls."

"WE LOVE YOU." Rainie signed.

Nick was content to hold them a while longer but Rainie finally asked the question he'd been dreading.

"JULIETTE LEAVE MAYBE. CALLIE, ME WHAT HAPPEN WHAT?"

He shook his head, "I don't want to think about that."

"HAPPEN, NO." Callie signed.

He nodded at that, "I won't let it."

"ME BELIEVE YOU STRONG." Rainie signed.

"Sometimes I wonder who's stronger…" he thought out loud, "Me or the Grimm."

…


	8. Chapter 8

Here's a nice Monrosalee chapter for you fans!

I am sorry this story isn't as up to par as my other ones, but I do have good news. I have a fan on Tumblr who was asking me to write a Grimm story similar to my Iron Man ones. I am proud to say I am in the process of writing a new Grimm fanfic. I am hoping to write a few more chapters for this and continue writing for it as I go, but I am really excited to begin my new story as well.

Also, I have been in the process of creating and writing new fiction as well. Which is wonderful as I stopped writing ages ago and now fanfic has sparked my creativity gene into action!

Let me know if you want to read excerpts from my fiction or check out my writing style.

School is a drag…as is work. It's much more fun being a fan, but reality calls at the worst of times.

So, here it is, hope you like it!

….

Holly was so excited. Her imprisonment was over! Punishment final!

She had a hot date with Roddy tonight that she'd been looking forward to for weeks after she'd been grounded.

Tonight was supposed to be wonderful as Roddy planned to show her the townhouse he'd found for them, then of course, dinner at a very nice restaurant with just the two of them and a stroll in the woods afterwards.

She was getting dressed trying to find something nice to wear for the evening and realized none of her pants fit her. She looked into the mirror and began to sob.

Monroe rushed into the room, "What? What's wrong?" he asked, looking around.

"I'm…Dad, I'm FAT!" she sobbed.

He froze and turned red, "No you're not…" he tried, only to have her glare at him.

She lifted her shirt so he could see her pants were obviously not zipping up and her belly was beginning to show.

"Uh…well…what about a nice dress?" he supplied, only to get another outburst of sobs.

"I'm too fat!"

"Holly, relax, we'll just…"

"I'm hip-beous." She hiccupped.

"Hideous, hun." He corrected.

"SEE?!" she cried and fell to the bed crying loudly.

Monroe groaned and was relieved when Rosalee came to his rescue carrying some bags.

"Holly, don't worry, I went to the store earlier and found some maternity clothes, the pants will grow with your belly and the shirts will help hide the belly." She said, taking them out.

Holly grabbed the clothes and quickly went to change.

Monroe breathed a sigh of relief, "My hero." He smiled.

She grinned, "I don't know, you were on a roll up until 'hideous'." She chuckled.

He rubbed the back of his neck and blushed.

Holly came back out smiling.

"Better?" he asked her.

"Thank you, much!" she said.

"See, you're beautiful, Hol's." he told her.

She nodded and grabbed her bag and went downstairs to answer the door.

Roddy came in carrying a dozen roses.

He practically glowed when he saw her.

"Holly…" he breathed, "You look amazing!" he said.

"Thank you." She smiled, putting the flowers in a vase in the kitchen.

He looked her up and down, "God, you look incredible," he said, "The baby's starting to show too!" he said excitedly.

Holly gasped and began to sob.

Monroe face palmed in the living room and watched as Holly ran upstairs to cry, Rosalee in her wake. Roddy came into the living room looking flabbergasted. Monroe decided to go grab a beer. He passed Roddy and smacked the back of his head.

….

After an hour of consoling Holly and convincing her that she was no fat, she and Roddy finally left for their date.

Monroe was finally alone with Rosalee.

Truth be told, he too had been looking forward to Holly's punishment ending just so he could finally have a moment with Rosalee.

He'd decided to make her a fine meal with candlelight and wine.

Both were enjoying the moment until Nick called them.

Monroe groaned as he answered the phone, "What?" he growled.

"Hey, you have a second?" Nick asked.

"No." Monroe said.

"It's about a case."

"Has anyone died in the last two hours?" Monroe asked.

"No but-"

"Then call me later when it's more urgent." Monroe said and hung up.

Rosalee giggled, "Be nice, it could be serious."

"Not as serious as this." Monroe said, taking her hand and caressing it, "I've missed you." He said.

She grinned, "It's weird not having Holly around but I won't lie, it's nice having the place to ourselves for a while."

"I've been looking forward to this." Monroe smiled.

"Me too, and, since you have been a patient soul…" she grinned, "I found something that might…appetize you later." She winked and got up.

He followed her eagerly upstairs where she told him to be a good boy and wait on the bed for her.

He did so but quickly moved some things around to make it a little more romantic and took off his clothes.

He figured if she was going to surprise him he might as well return the favor. Completely naked he laid on the bed and posed, waiting for her to come out.

He suddenly sniffed but couldn't detect what it was.

Did he leave a stove on?

He was just about to investigate when his door flew open and Nick came barging in.

Both yelled and Monroe grabbed a pillow and jumped off the bed.

"Hope you're ready, Big Bad Wolf, cause naughty miss fox is gonna teach you a lesson-" Rosalee said coming out. She froze and instantly closed the door, but not before both men had seen her seductive red satin and lace garter outfit.

Nick turned beet red and Monroe growled and shifted, "GET OUT!" he roared.

"Sorry, look, you wouldn't answer your phone and I thought Rosalee was-"

"OUT!" he yelled.

"Okay, okay!" Nick said, his hands up and leaving.

"Wait!" Monroe said quickly, "How come I couldn't smell you coming in? And why didn't you knock?" he asked.

Nick blushed, "I'm wearing wolfsbane…I do that now…and the door was unlocked and I was kinda mad and-"

Monroe glared at him and Nick decided to take his leave, "Night Rosalee." He called and left.

Monroe grumbled and Rosalee peeked her head out, "Is he gone?" she asked.

Monroe nodded and stared at her apologetically.

She came out, wearing a red kimono and looked past the door. Both were dead silent until they heard Nick's car leave.

"I swear I'm gonna kill him one of these days." Monroe growled.

Rosalee smiled, "Don't see red just yet." She said and opened her kimono.

Now Monroe had a new reason to love the color red.

…

There ya go, Monrosalee fans! Hoped you liked it.


	9. Chapter 9

_Hey all, _

_So, embarrassing but true story. I went out clubbing with some friends for her birthday and I ended up getting extremely drunk, which is the first time that has ever happened to me. I'm 23 and I've always been responsible when I drink and have never ever had this happen to me. Needless to say, I was so plastered, I threw up everywhere (including on my best friends face), threw up 3 times in the club and got kicked out, passed out on the concrete and almost hit my head on the pavement (her boyfriend caught me in time), and the police almost called the ambulance because I was throwing up again outside (this happened twice). And luckily, my friends called my mom and got me home. _

_It has been a week and I am still pretty sickly from the experience. _

_It was not funny nor was it fun. It was scary and I can't imagine what would have happened had my best friend not showed up when she did. She is my rock and she took amazing care of me and still loves me. _

_I wrote this chapter because I just can't believe how lucky I am and I really wanted to write about my experience. Let's face it, writers gonna write! _

_I'm not saying don't drink, what I am saying is don't do what I did and don't do what Callie is about to do. _

…

Hanson was looking all over for Callie. Nick had called and asked him if he'd seen her anywhere. Hanson got worried and grabbed Holly and Roddy to go out looking for her.

He'd been texting her like crazy when finally she called him.

He thought it was weird that she was calling him when she couldn't even talk.

"Hello?" the voice asked loudly.

Hanson could hear a bunch of background noise.

"Who is this?" he asked.

"Is this Hanson?"

"Yeah, who is this?" he repeated.

"I'm Gretchen; I'm a friend of Callie's from her school. She asked me to call you."

"Where is she?" he asked.

"We're at a party with some friends from school. It's a little crazy here. Callie needs to go home, but she told me to call you."

"Where are you?"

"156 Park Meadows Lane."

"On it."

He drove them all to a nice looking house. Hanson got out and noticed empty beer cans and bottles all over the lawn and heard some loud music and crazy kids yelling inside.

"What the hell is Callie doing here?" Roddy asked.

They all went inside. It was a jungle. Hanson didn't see a single sober teenager.

He had a mind to call the party quits and call in for back up but decided to find Callie first. She might be scared.

He looked around and finally noticed Callie was leaning into the wall, her eyes half closed.

"Callie?" he asked.

She saw him and brightened, leaning into him and practically falling to the ground.

"Whoa!" Hanson said, catching her, "Callie? You okay?"

"FINE" she signed sloppily and giggled.

"Okay, let's sit down, guys go get water!" he asked them.

Roddy went to grab it while Hanson and Holly dragged Callie to the couch. She immediately lay down, but Hanson didn't want her passing out on him.

"Callie can you hear me?" he asked, grabbing her face.

Roddy came in with water and Hanson pulled Callie into his lap to keep her from lying down.

Holly got in front of her and tapped her face lightly and all three helped her drink her water.

She choked and spat, the water going all down her front.

Suddenly, she vomited all over Holly's face and into her mouth.

Holly coughed and spat out the vomit.

"Did she just…" Roddy asked, stunned.

Holly closed her eyes a moment and nodded, "Yep."

"We need to get her out of here." Hanson said, trying to get her up, "Help me with her, she's dead weight!"

As soon as they stood her up, she vomited again, this time on Hanson's arm.

They all three dragged her outside and she suddenly collapsed onto the pavement. Hanson practically screamed. Had Roddy not caught her head, she would have split her head open.

All three worked a sweat dragging her to the car.

They finally got her in the car and opened the door, so she could lean out and vomit. Roddy leaned down by her to try and get her to drink when she vomited all over his shirt.

"She's completely wasted dude, I think we need to go to the hospital…" he said.

"No, she's getting it out of her system; we'll give her water and take her back to the apartment. If she's getting worse then we'll take her in." Hanson said, though to admit, he was very worried.

He finally called the police to come and end the party and got in the truck to drive away.

Roddy and Holly held her up in the back seat and kept a bag handy.

They got to the apartment and all three practically carried her inside.

"Let's get her to the couch." Hanson said.

They put her down on it and Holly ran to grab some of her extra clothes she and Callie kept handy.

They all undressed her and put her in sweats and a t-shirt. It took nearly twenty minutes.

Roddy ran to grab some more water and they all helped her drink it.

She was awake, but obviously very sick. She threw up in the sick bucket nearly three more times.

All three went and changed clothes and came back to check on her. She was breathing and was fine, but she was finally sleeping.

"She'll feel it in the morning." Roddy said, sighing.

Hanson got a cold washcloth and put it on her neck and head.

"Thanks for helping you guys." He said.

"That's what friends are for." Holly said, smiling.

Roddy patted her tummy, "At least I don't have to worry about this one drinking. She's not allowed." He laughed.

She grinned at him.

Roddy and Holly finally found a seat together on the love seat and cuddled for a while. Hanson let Callie's head rest in his lap.

She suddenly put her hands up and signed, "MOM LEAVE WANT. SCARED. TAKE ME TAKE RAINIE AWAY. DAD SAD."

Hanson finally understood. She'd gone to the party to escape what was happening at home. Juliette was planning to leave with the girls. He felt so sad for Callie and Rainie.

He kissed her forehead, "You still have me, let's just try not to drink our problems to death next time." He said.

She nodded and groaned inwardly, finally falling asleep.

Hanson looked toward his sleeping friends and felt lucky. Lucky that through it all, they seemed to come through it okay.

He couldn't help but feel scared. What if no one had found Callie? What if the police had come and taken her to the hospital? What if someone had hurt her?

The possibilities and what-if's were endless and frightening. He rubbed her head and decided that it was best to just live and learn. You couldn't go through life always wondering what would have happened. But you could try to prevent it from happening later.

He sighed and finally fell asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**Wow! So, yeah it has been a while and I truly, deeply apologize everyone. I just sort of got caught up in a ton of other stories at the same time and kind of let this go. But I'm back and I am going to finish it. After I finish this one, I'll be done with this series, but I am still doing the Why Weider Series once Grimm returns. **

**Again, you have all been patient and I do apologize for not finishing this sooner. I hope you like it and are still waiting anxiously for this and can still review it. I'm glad quite a few of you seemed genuinely interested in me finishing this one, or else I would have let it go for good. But I hate not finishing something so now I can. Yay! All right, back to the story. Thanks again everyone!**

…**..**

Holly had to admit, she was sure glad she couldn't drink. After Callie's big stunt with the party she'd seen, she decided she was happy not doing something like that. Callie had apologized over and over again, but everyone had told her it was water under the bridge and no harm done. She was safe, that's all that mattered.

Besides, Holly had other things to be thinking about. The biggest being that Roddy had finally bought an apartment for them. She'd gone over a few times helping with the move. Her dad begrudgingly helped but was happy Roddy had found a decent place. Roddy was already helping Holly in decorating the nursery. They'd painted it a light blue color, not sure if it was a boy or a girl, but they really liked the color.

They'd go to garage sales and find used baby items to save on money. Holly had even moved a few of her things over just to be ready when it was time to move out. She didn't know when she'd move out, but her dad promised to take care of her no matter how far she was and Rosalee assured her that she was always on call in case something happened. To be honest, Holly was excited, but very nervous about finally moving in with Roddy, hence why she was still technically with her dad. She just didn't know what to expect and she was still so young and couldn't even work yet. Luckily for her, Rosalee had her help at the shop and paid her for all her work. So she considered it a part time job that was easy on her, and she got to learn a lot of cool things from Rosalee. Her dad would help out too, but he insisted that even if he was helped, that she put it towards Holly because she worked twice as hard and earned it just as much as he did.

Holly liked working at the shop and enjoyed helping Roddy with the baby preparation. Now that she was getting much bigger it was getting a little harder for her to do normal things she liked to do, but she was getting just as jittery with excitement. Unfortunately, she got sick a lot and was very tired.

Her dad and Rosalee told her that it was all normal and that it would pass. She took their word for it by simply napping all the time. They found this to be pleasant for them as they could actually have quiet dinners together and just enjoy one another's company.

Monroe had pulled out all the stops and made a fantastic dinner for Rosalee and was enjoying the evening when his door burst open and in popped a very unfortunately familiar face.

"Angelina?" he gasped.

Rosalee shot up.

Angelina stared with disgust at Rosalee who had no clue what was going on.

"Really? A Fuchsbau?" Angelina spat.

Rosalee grew angry.

They heard footsteps and Holly shot down the stairs, looking from her dad, to Rosalee, to the stranger at the door, "What's going on Dad?" she asked, holding her belly protectively.

"Dad?!" Angelina yelled accusingly at Monroe, "Since when did you get a kid?" she yelled, "And now a grandkid?"

Holly knew right away that she did not care for this woman. She woge'd and the lady woge'd back to reveal a Blutbad like herself.

Holly changed back and stared at her with disgust, "Who are you?" she asked angrily, coming down the stairs carefully.

"Angelina, this is my girlfriend Rosalee and my daughter Holly." Monroe said, feeling awkward and annoyed.

Angelina merely snorted, "Yeah, I'm Angelina, his ex. Big whoop."

Monroe glared at her.

"Holly, maybe you and I should-" Rosalee said, walking up to Holly.

"You have a problem with us?" Holly roared at Angelina.

"Oh no!" Angelina laughed sarcastically, "Unless you call having a Fuchsbau for a girlfriend and a pregnant daughter much of an achievement, I'd say I came out the winner here." She grunted.

Holly glared and got closer. Her hormones were raging so she was on anger mode right now.

"Holly, don't stress the baby." Rosalee consoled.

"Holly…" Monroe warned, closing his eyes for patience.

"Maybe there's a good reason you're an ex. Considering all you look like is trash." Holly spat.

Angelina's eyes turned red and she smiled at the girl, "You got balls, I'll give you that. Tell me you're at least a decent Blutbad who kills." She laughed.

"I killed my mom for your information and I'm totally willing to kill again if you're on the hit list." Holly said, walking forward.

"Holly, enough! Angelina, what do you want?" Monroe yelled angrily.

Rosalee's phone rang and she decided to get out of the line of fire and answer it.

Holly never took her glaring gaze off of Angelina's as Angelina explained that she'd been asked to kill Monroe.

"What?" he gasped.

"I knew it, Dad, let me kill her please!" Holly yelled, rushing forward.

"Relax, I'm not gonna kill you, but you should probably be warned that there are people who are willing to try." Angelina said, "And you and I both know that's because you're helping a Grimm. Not the dumbest thing you've done as that and that are proof."

Holly woge'd and growled at Angelina.

Monroe glared angrily at Angelina for making Holly upset, "Just go, I'll figure it out. I'll call Nick and sort it out."

She laughed, "Right."

"No, I really am. Now you can either stay and help or leave." Monroe said.

"Dad, no, please kick her out, she's making me sick." Holly whined.

"Oh poor little teenage mommy." Angelina smirked, "Do I need to get you some pickles and ice cream?" she laughed.

Holly lunged, knocking her into a wall, "Watch your back you bitch. You hurt my family, I kill you. Got it?"

Angelina shook her off and actually smiled at her, "I like you. You'd be a real fun hang out."

"Too bad I'd rather eat dirt." Holly muttered.

"Holly, just go find Rosalee." Monroe groaned, getting his phone out.

Rosalee came back just then looking flustered. Holly quickly told her what was happening and she got even more upset.

"Oh God, Monroe, I have to go. My aunt is really sick and I need to leave." She said.  
Monroe nearly dropped the phone but then looked back at Angelina and Holly. He closed his eyes a minute and then opened them, taking a breath, "Okay." He said, "That might be a good thing, not your aunt being sick, but you going."

"What?" she asked.

"I may have to go into hiding as it seems. So Holly, I want you to go stay with Roddy, Rosalee go ahead and head up to your aunt's. I'll…see what Nick suggests I do." He said.

"You can stay with me and Roddy." Holly suggested.

"No." he said, shaking his head, "I'm not getting you involved. I'll figure it out. Right now I want you safe."

"Dad!" she protested.

"I'll keep you posted, but I need you to go pack now." He ordered.

She sighed and both she and Rosalee walked upstairs to pack quickly.

Monroe glared at Angelina who was looking at him a little strangely.

"What?" he muttered.

She shook her head, "Never thought I'd see the day you really became a family man." She admitted.

He had to smile at that, "Never thought I would either but when someone catches your heart, you hold on." He told her.

She sighed sadly and he knew that she must have still had feelings for him. But truth be told, he'd moved on. He only hoped she could as well.

…

Holly called Roddy immediately and he came straight away to help get her moved out. Granted she didn't have a whole lot at her dad's place at this point, but she still kept things there to be on the safe side.

Roddy was ever so careful as he helped Holly to the car. He was so focused on her he barely noticed Nick fighting with Angelina in the hallway.

Holly got in the car carefully, which was becoming habit as she got bigger. Roddy was in full spirits because he had a big surprise waiting for Holly when they got to their new home.

They drove in silence, mainly because Holly was worried about her dad and Rosalee. She was also still seething inside from that Angelina girl.

"God I can't stand Blutbad's these days." She muttered, "Every one that my dad meets is a complete munchbutt."

"Buttmunch, but same difference." Roddy chuckled.

She looked over at him and finally smiled, "So why do you seem so excited?" she asked him.

He smiled sheepishly as he pulled around to their street, "It's a surprise." He told her.

She looked a little nervous but she knew Roddy wouldn't hurt her, so she got excited instead, "Is it more pretzels?" she asked, laughing.

He grinned, "No, but I do have some in the house, like five bags worth for you."

She clapped her hands happily as he pulled into the parking space. She got out and he helped her carry her bags up the stairs to their new place. He had to make sure she was careful on the steps, he didn't want her to fall or get tired out.

He opened the door to the new apartment and Holly gasped right away.

He'd finally finished his unpacking and he'd obviously done some decorating of his own. She walked into the living room and found he'd painted the walls a soft beige color, he'd found nice furniture and artwork to put around the place, and he'd even had framed pictures of them and their friends and family scattered around. She walked in and squealed in excitement, "Roddy, this is amazing!" she cried happily.

"I thought you'd like it, but that's not the best part." He said, taking her hand.

He led her past the new kitchen that was obviously still in need of some utensils and food and took her to the bedroom down the hall. He opened the door and she squealed again. He'd found a nice king sized bed for both of them. He'd painted the walls in here a soft green that was very relaxing and reminded Holly of the woods. He'd put a picture of him and Holly right by the bedside. She walked in and got to see the closet that had his and her stuff in it and the bathroom as well.

She walked out and hugged him as he led her past the other bathroom, "Still not the best part." He smiled.

She looked and saw he'd decorated the guest bedroom door with stickers of ducks and frogs and other cute little creatures.

He opened the door and turned on the lights. He'd finished the nursery, complete with the furniture. He led her in and she noticed a very comfortable rocking chair with a soft cushion on it. She sat down and he found the stool for it that also rocked. She closed her eyes and smiled, "Roddy this is the best place ever." She smiled.

He grinned proudly, "It's our new home!" he said happily, "I know people say teenagers can't do it, but we sure can show them, right?"

She nodded, "We can do it. We just won't be idiots this time around." She laughed.

He laughed as well and helped her get up, "I'll get your things unpacked, you go rest okay?" he said.

She nodded and sighed, "Tonight's giving me a headache." She mumbled. She suddenly stopped and held her stomach, groaning a little.

"What?!" he gasped.

"Kicking." She said softly. He was used to this by now, but it still worried him that she was in pain or that the baby was hurting in any way. He reached out and touched her belly and rubbed it gently. She smiled when the baby finally stopped kicking.

She looked up at him and smiled, "You know tomorrow I have another ultrasound." She said, "They said if I want to I can ask what the baby is."

"Hol's we won't know if it's a Reinegan or a Blutbad till it's born." Roddy laughed.

"I know doofus, I meant we can see if it's a boy or a girl."

He smiled excitedly, "Do you want it to be a surprise?" he asked.

She looked around and sighed, "I kind of want to know so we can name it. I'm tired of calling it an it." She admitted.

He nodded, "I got a baby naming book!" he said excitedly, "We can start looking up cool names tonight."

"Really?" she grinned. She loved that idea; it would totally distract her from her dad's crazy shenanigans that he was getting into.

She wondered how he was doing. He'd text her periodically that they were working on the situation and it was being handled. She smiled after looking up some cute names with Roddy and then both went to bed in the new king sized bed he'd gotten. It was very comfy and she enjoyed snuggling with Roddy.

She slept peacefully as her dad just kept texting her that everything was alright and Rosalee made it safely to her aunts.

Little did she know, Nick had taken Monroe's phone and was lying through his teeth as he texted her. Monroe did not want Holly to know anything about what he was doing. He knew how much she would be devastated by it and he knew her body could only handle so much. He just kept faith that everything would be fine, and it was. Only problem was, he'd have to come up with some pretty fancy lies to pacify his worried daughter about the events of the night.


	11. Chapter 11

Callie and Rainie were having trouble in school again. Only this time it was because they were stressed about Nick and Juliette. Callie was constantly over at Hanson's or with Holly and Roddy and Rainie was stuck trying to find friends to come play with. Although they'd tried everything it seemed that Juliette was not remembering Nick and to make matters worse, they were beginning to fight a lot more now.

Matters got even worse when Callie threatened to move out and Nick and Juliette began fighting over the reasons why and then began fighting over Rainie.

Callie made sure Rainie stayed in her room and signed feverishly at her parents that she wanted to move in with Hanson because she couldn't stand it here anymore.

"YOU BOTH FIGHT ALWAYS. HURT RAINIE, HURT ME. ME DONE. ME WANT LEAVE."

"Callie, you can't just move out." Nick had said, "And I know Hanson has offered to let you stay with him, but after Holly I just can't let you do that."

She glared, "HANSON NOT SAME. YOU KNOW NOTHING. NOTHING!"

Nick sighed and Juliette sat at the table sighing with tears in her eyes.

Finally Callie looked at her and decided enough was enough. She hadn't wanted to say anything and it hurt her so much to do this. But after Holly had called her and told her what her dad had seen at Rosalee's, she decided it was time Nick knew.

"YOU SEE MAN. HOLLY SPEAK ME. YOU CHEAT NICK. YOU TERRIBLE!"

Juliette stared at her in horror and then looked at Nick who stared incredulously at them both, "What did you just sign? Callie, that's terrible if that's a lie."

"NO LIE! MONROE SEE."

Nick looked to Juliette who was looking uncomfortable and then glared, "Is that true?"

Juliette had tears in her eyes and was looking angrily at them both. She stood up indignantly and then shouted, "Okay, yes! I have been seeing someone! And you know what? I tried. I tried remembering you but I just can't, okay?! You have no idea what this is like and I can't stand it."

Callie finally cried and signed, "ME LEAVE TONIGHT."

"Callie, stop!" Nick cried. Then he looked accusingly at Juliette.

"Don't you dare blame this on me. They are my girls, not yours." She cried.

"Doesn't matter at this point. I'm gonna take a note from Callie and move out as well. I expect visits with Rainie every day."

"Don't think I won't take it to court!" Juliette yelled as he went upstairs to pack.

Rainie came around the corner as Nick went upstairs. She saw Juliette crying and couldn't help it. She cried as well. She felt lost as both Nick and Callie left with bags in their hands and their mom sat at the table, devastated and crying.

Nick left her, her sister left her, now she was losing the only mother she ever knew. No one cared about her. She was nothing and felt worse than ever.

She went upstairs and decided to pack a bag as well. She was done living in the real world. It was worse than living on the streets. That was where she belonged, so she'd go.

…

Roddy was helping Holly unpack the last of her things. They'd heard the news that Nick was staying with Monroe and he didn't want to stress her out so he officially let her move out and live with Roddy. Monroe ordered her to visit or call every day and to be safe and healthy. He trusted Roddy at this point being that he'd asked Monroe for a lot of advice regarding Holly.

Holly got a text and stared at it as Roddy's phone rang.

"Hey Hanson, what's…What?! She's what?!"

"Roddy, Callie left home and is living with Hanson." Holly said.

"I know, Hanson's telling me." He said, "We're coming over, stay put. Is she okay?"

Holly read another text from Callie and felt terrible. She'd been fighting with her parents again. And they all knew that Nick had moved out. They didn't expect Callie to as well. She wondered how Rainie was doing but she assumed she was fine with Juliette.

Holly sighed and threw aside her bag to grab her purse as Roddy grabbed his keys.

Looks like they were in for a long night.

…..

Nick sat staring at the TV screen as the face of his boss became etched in his brain. This was the man Juliette was seeing. He couldn't believe it. He seethed inside and wanted to punch something, anything, when his phone rang.

He was stunned it was Juliette. He answered her tersely, "What?"

"You don't have to be mean. And if Rainie's with you she needs to come home now!"

"What? Rainie's not with me." He said.

"You better not be lying because I am freaking out that I can't find her Nick!" Juliette roared.

Nick sat up straight, "I'm not lying, she's not with me. She's not with you?"

"I've looked all over and I can't find her. Oh God!" she cried.

"I'm on it. Just do whatever and stay there. She may turn up." Nick ordered, hanging up. He looked at Monroe and stood up, "Call Bud and Holly. I'm calling Hank and Hanson. Rainie's missing."

"Oh God." Monroe groaned.

Nick grabbed his things and they both split up.

…

Callie was being held by Hanson while Roddy and Holly listened from the couch. Hanson explained what Callie had told him. Callie wiped her eyes fiercely and stared at the wall.

"Cheer up, things will get better." Holly told her.

"Yeah, I mean, look at us. We're living together and doing fine. And I'm sure things will get better between Nick and Juliette." Roddy agreed.

Hanson smiled at his friends who were so supportive of Callie being with him. He was afraid they'd convince her to go home when he knew she was failing school and drinking and disappearing because of Nick and Juliette. At least here he could keep better tabs on her and help her get back on track.

Callie's phone vibrated as did everyone else's. They all answered and Callie got the text. She stood up and sobbed silently, dropping her phone.

Hanson answered his phone as well as Holly and Roddy read Callie's text. They'd all heard the news; Rainie was missing.

"FAULT MINE!" Callie signed, crying, "ME NOT HELP HER. SHE GONE! SHE HURT MAYBE!"

"It'll be fine, Callie, we'll find her." Hanson said as he and Roddy grabbed their keys, "We'll split up. Hank, Nick and Monroe are all looking for her."

Callie nodded and grabbed her things and texted Rainie, hoping to get an answer from her.

"Nick said he tried tracing her phone, she must have destroyed it because there's no signal." Hanson told her. She sobbed again and followed him outside.

She prayed the whole way that her sister was alright. Inside she was beating herself up for not checking up on her and for just leaving her like that. She should have dragged her sister along with her.

She put her head in her hands and nearly vomited as Hanson drove, thinking of all the terrible things that could be happening to her sister. She once lived on the streets and she knew more than Rainie how terrible people were and how bad things could get.

She suddenly remembered something.

"BUILDING! I KNOW! GO!" she quickly signed to Hanson, who had to be careful while driving. He quickly interpreted her signing to a street and then drove there quickly.

If Callie was right, maybe Rainie went to their old hide out. She sure hoped so.

She closed her eyes and tried not to think about anything horrible happening to her sister and prayed that somebody would find her. And tonight.

…..

Rainie wandered the city streets. She'd passed a few places she'd come to know but decided to really just disappear and wander off into unknown parts of Portland. She was only wearing her jeans and a dark blue hoodie. She kept the hood up to keep out the chill but she still shivered as she walked with her purple backpack filled with only a few things. She'd also packed some snacks for now until she could find a way to get food. Not that she was hungry these days.

It was very dark and cold but she trudged along anyways, ignoring passerby's and cars as they went past her. No one really seemed to notice her and she found she was getting used to the feeling. She was just a waste of space really. Nothing mattered anymore.

She looked up when she saw a group of teenagers watching someone play guitar and drinking beer. They were also carrying bags and looked homeless. Maybe she could start a new family with them?

She walked up to them shyly and a girl noticed her and gave her a funny look. Rainie gulped and walked up to her. The girl smiled but looked warily at her.

Rainie started signing that she was lost and wanted to find a place to stay.

The girl stared at her hands and then took in her attire and book bag.

"Kid, did you run away from home?" she asked.

Rainie shook her head and lied, signing that she was homeless.

The girl did not understand what she was saying but quickly got the others attention, "Hey, where's Zayne at? He's deaf, he can understand her."

"Is she deaf?" a boy asked.

"Are you?" the girl asked Rainie, who shook her head and pointed to her mouth.

"I guess she can hear, she just can't speak." The girl said, "I think she's lost or something. Might be homeless too."

Rainie nodded and the girl smiled, "Stick with us, we'll help you out."

"I'll go find Zayne, he's around here somewhere." The boy said getting up.

Rainie signed a thank you to them and sat down next to the girl who offered her a small granola bar. Rainie took it and ate it feeling slightly better than earlier.

"Do you have a mom and a dad out here?" the girl asked.

Rainie shook her head.

"How long you been out here?" another teenager asked her.

Rainie shrugged, pretending she had no clue.

"How old are you?" he asked.

Rainie held up her fingers to say she was 9 now.

They nodded sadly, "That's too young." A kid said.

"Probably a family situation." Another girl admitted.

Rainie got comfortable enough to sit closer to the girl for warmth.

They cheered her up by playing music and singing along.

The boy who'd left came back with another teenager who was wearing dreadlocks and a cap. He came over to Callie and smiled.

He began signing so Callie signed back. They signed about her being lost and scared and alone and he was able to tell his friends on paper her situation.

"She can stay with us for now." A boy said, "Yeah, we'll be heading out tomorrow morning and some of us collect money by playing music or selling art stuff. If you wanna help us, you can join our group."

Rainie nodded, feeling much better. She remembered not being able to rely on anyone but her sister because she couldn't speak, but now she felt connected to other kids like her. Granted she'd lied about not being a runaway but who cared. She was ready to find a new family.

…

Callie cried as she searched the building with Hanson. Rainie wasn't here.

She walked out with him to the car and sobbed into his shoulder and he held her. He knew how devastated she was feeling about her sister. She cared a lot about her and she felt it was all her fault.

"Callie, it's not your fault." He told her quickly, "Shit happens. We'll find her, we can't lose hope."

She hugged him and sobbed some more and he sighed, deciding she'd been needing to cry it out for a while now. Her situation sucked and he was just glad he was able to do what he could for her; providing a home being one of them.

"Tell you what, I'll take you home to my place and let you get some rest, I'll go look at a few more places. I still know some guys around here who could help."

She shook her head, demanding she keep looking when he took her shoulders into his hands, "I'm not gonna give up, but you're a mess right now. The minute I hear anything you will know, okay? Besides, maybe she'll show up at my place."

She bit her lip and finally nodded sadly.

He led her to the car just as he got a text from Roddy that he hadn't found her and he and Holly had to get home cause Holly needed rest and he couldn't really leave her.

Hanson was fine with that because he knew others were still looking.

He looked sadly at Calllie who resembled a corpse from all the stress she was under. He decided that once Rainie was found he'd have to have a talk with Nick about all this. Nick had been too focused on what he was doing out there in the Grimm world he'd been neglecting quite a few things and Hanson was having to clean up the mess for him. He knew Nick didn't do it purposely, but Hanson was a Grimm too and he couldn't always just be the sidekick.

He took Callie inside and got her to bed quickly and then drove out to town looking for his old pals. He knew some of the places where they'd stay if shelters were closed, so he started there.

He pulled up and walked around, not really seeing anything. He managed to ask a few friends if they'd seen a little nine-year-old girl walking around, but nobody had noticed anything. He finally walked to another part of town where he heard some music playing. He remembered this spot being another place where homeless kids hung out at.

He walked closer and saw a large group of them laughing and singing. He looked around when he noticed a little kid with a hoodie on wearing a purple book bag. He walked closer and called out, "Rainie?!"

The kid turned around and he was relieved when he saw Rainie looking up at him fearfully and then angrily.

"GO AWAY!" she signed. The other kids turned to look at her.

"You know her?" the girl holding her asked.

Hanson nodded, "I'm her sister's boyfriend. She ran away tonight."

Rainie glared at him.

"She told us she was homeless." The girl said, "We had no idea."

"It's okay, she was at one point." Hanson said, hoping to not make Rainie look so terrible.

He walked over and bent down as one of the kids greeted him, "Hanson? Is that you?"

Hanson looked up and smiled, "Hi Greg!"

"Hanson used to be on the streets too, but he just got a job as a police officer." Greg told everyone.

They all beamed at him.

He shrugged, blushing slightly, then got back to Rainie who didn't look quite as ready to leave the group.

"Rainie, come on, let's go home, everybody's out looking for you and Callie's really worried." He said.

She shook her head.

The girl chuckled, "Kid, Rainie. I wish someone would have found me like Hanson here. I'd go with him if people are worried about you. You don't wanna end up like this."

Rainie nodded sadly but then looked angrily at Hanson, "FIGHTS. ME HATE. NO GO."

Hanson nodded and sighed, then looked at the girl who chuckled at him, "Go ahead." She smiled.

He came over and picked up Rainie, who put up quite a fight, but he managed to put her over his shoulder and carry her away.

"Bye Rainie!" The girl said.

"Come back and visit soon with your family!" another called, "Zayne loves when he meets another signer!"

Rainie didn't hear them and Hanson waved to them, wishing them luck as he carried her to the car.

He plopped her down and she shoved him but he only laughed as he got down to her level, "Hey. You wanna come spend the night with me and Callie tonight?"

"NO!" she signed angrily.

He sighed, "Come on, we're really worried about you. Nick and Juliette are looking, Monroe's looking, Hank and Bud are looking, even Roddy and Holly looked for you earlier. We really missed you."

"NOBODY LIKE ME." She cried, signing.

"That's not true. And I know that right now things are really bad, but they'll get better. But running away doesn't solve anything. You could have gotten hurt. You are lucky you found those guys over there, but it could have been bad, Rainie. Trust me."

She glared at him through tears.

"Let me tell you a story." He said, finding a bench and walking her to it, "A long time ago, a boy and his sister ran away from home because their parents couldn't stop fighting. Only this fighting was bad. People got hurt. These two kids ran off and lived on the streets, kind of like you and Callie."

She listened and wiped her nose on her sleeve.

"But one day, being on the streets got bad when these bad Wesen kidnapped that boy and girl. They were going to hurt them. They were going to actually cut them open and take out their hearts and organs to sell or eat."

Rainie's eyes widened at this story.

"That boy was me, and that girl was my sister. And had Nick not come and saved us in time, we would have died, horribly." He said, "And Callie told me all about the guys who hurt her, and tried to hurt you. So you know why it's not safe out here by yourself."

She shivered and nodded.

"I'm not telling you this to scare you, but so you are careful. I know running away sounds easy, but it really isn't the answer, and not when so many people who love you are scared and looking for you."

She nodded sadly, "ME COME WITH YOU?"

He nodded, "You can stay with me tonight." He promised, "Tomorrow we'll see what happens, okay?"

She nodded sadly and Hanson finally sent out a mass text that he'd found Rainie and was taking him to his place. He explained where she was and why she'd left. Then he walked her to the car and took her home.

Sure enough, Callie was waiting at the door and brought Rainie to her chest and sobbed. Rainie held her back, crying silently. She broke from her sister to sign how sorry she was.

Callie shook her and signed for her to never do that again.

Rainie nodded and they embraced once more. Hanson put on a DVD while Callie washed Rainie and got her comfortable so she could watch a movie and fall asleep on the couch. Hanson walked with Callie to the room and left the door open for her in case. He was glad she was sleeping soundly and he was certainly glad he'd found her.

He sighed thinking about the mess she and Callie were in. He could promise Callie a home with him, but Rainie was another story. He only hoped whatever happened was for the best.

…

Nick came to pick up Rainie from Hanson's that morning. He hugged her fiercely and gave her the usual lecture about running away. He hugged Callie and promised her that everything would be fine and that she could stay with Hanson as long as she felt safe. But if she wanted to see him or Juliette that they were only a call away.

Callie was still very sore about all the fighting, but nodded none-the-less.

Nick got Rainie to the car and decided it was high time for a real talk with her. He decided ice cream was in order. He made sure to get her favorite and then sit at a booth and sign with her about what she had been feeling lately.

It was really nice to just talk with his daughter about how she was doing. He hadn't done it in a long time and he realized how sad and lonely she must have felt when he'd walked out like that.

"Rainie…I'm so sorry you had to see that. I never should have just left you without at least explaining or talking to you first. I don't want you to feel that any of this is your fault."

She nodded sadly and he decided it was time to take her home, "You're going to live with Juliette because I know how much she loves you and you love her. Rainie she was devastated when you left."

"YOU SEE ME?" she asked, tears forming in her eyes. He held her hands in his.

"I'll come see you every day, I promise. And if I can't, I will always Skype."

She nodded sadly, "HOME NO SAME NO."

"I know, it will feel weird for a while, but everything will be just fine in the end." He promised, "And don't hesitate to ask Monroe or Hank, Hanson or Callie, or even Rosalee and Roddy and Holly for help. Shoot, Bud is another person you can always talk to."

She nodded and then wiped her eyes with her sleeve. He came over and gave her a big hug and decided to take her home.

Once home he noticed how Juliette gave her kisses repeatedly and held her close, crying about how worried she was. Nick knew how much Rainie meant to Juliette and he would never tear her apart from her. He couldn't do that. As much as he loved his girls, he knew when it was time to just start letting go.

But as long as he was a Grimm, he would be defending them to the very end.


	12. Chapter 12

"Dude, on the left!"

"Got it!"

"No, you're left!"

"That is left!"

"No, the other left!"

"That's right!"

"I know!"

"No!"

"Damnit! How did he hit me?"

The girls rolled their eyes as they unpacked some of Callie's things she'd packed up that weekend from Juliette's. They were both really excited that they were now officially living with their boyfriends. Callie was already doing better in school. She made sure that she saw Juliette, Nick, and Rainie at least once a week, sometimes more, depending on how busy she was and how Rainie was doing.

Callie and Holly spent more and more time together, as did their boyfriends. They went on more group dates and had meals together at each other's apartments.

However, with these types of get-together's, the boys had a tendency to get a little too obsessed with their video games.

Hanson decided to get Roddy a new gift as a present for becoming a future father. They were at the moment in the middle of playing what looked like some medieval fantasy game. From the sounds of it, they were both getting slaughtered.

"Dad and Rosalee are getting closer. They've been helping Nick on more cases." Holly continued talking to Callie, "Nick seems fine whenever I go over, but you can tell he misses Juliette and Rainie…even you." She said.

Callie nodded as she folded clothes. She usually didn't care to talk about what was going on at home these days. But Holly always kept her updated if anything changed.

"They resolved that cheating crisis at least." Holly continued, "And Rosalee says Juliette's been coming to see them more and more to figure things out."

"JULIETEE MAKE RAINIE STAY WITH-WITH HANSON, ME." Callie signed suddenly, "FOR-FOR WEEK. SAY SHE STRESSED."

Holly nodded, "That's what Dad said. He said she's been seeing weird things. Maybe her memory is coming back."

"NO CARE, RAINIE SAFE IMPORTANT."

Holly nodded sadly. She knew how upsetting this whole situation was for Callie. She was glad that she could be here for her and help her through it. That's what Callie did for her.

"GAH! AGAIN?!" Roddy yelled, "Where is this guy coming from?"

"That's like the fifth time!" Hanson yelled, "How is he doing this?"

Holly rolled her eyes, "I think video games make boys stupid."

Callie nodded, giggling silently.

"I give up." Roddy said, throwing the controller down while Hanson turned off the TV, "That would have been a good game if that bozo stopped killing everyone and everything."

"Bummer, I paid good money for that one." Hanson said, "Got a deal and everything."

"Maybe you could use your money on taking us to dinner?" Holly smiled sweetly.

Roddy chuckled and came over to rub her belly and kiss her cheek. Hanson sat next to Callie and she adjusted herself to sit in his lap.

"So what's it today Mama?" Hanson chuckled, "Fried pickles and Oreos? Maybe steak and yogurt?" he laughed.

Holly huffed at him, "For your information, I'm feeling watermelon and Chinese food."

Callie chuckled and Hanson tickled her.

"Let's go, I'm starving, getting killed in a game is rough." Roddy said, getting up.

"And getting killed in real life isn't?" Holly laughed.

Callie rolled her eyes and got up, leading Hanson with them.

"Hey! You try dying five times." Roddy said defensively.

They heard a knock at the door suddenly and everyone froze.

"I didn't do it!" Holly yelled.

"Hanson, open up!" Nick called, "It's me and Hank!"

Callie groaned silently and Hanson went to open the door.

"Take out it is." Roddy sighed when Holly's stomach rumbled.

Nick and Hank walked in and noticed all the teenagers.

"Did we interrupt something?" Nick asked, looking apologetically at Callie, who was avoiding eye contact with him.

He sighed; knowing that it was his fault being so busy and stressed he hadn't found much time to talk to her like he did Rainie.

"We were about to get some dinner, you wanna come?" Roddy asked nicely.

Callie shot him a look that Nick didn't fail to notice.

"Actually, we won't be long. Hanson you mentioned yesterday that you bought this game." Hank said.

"Yeah, I got it for Roddy; it was kind of a letdown to be honest." Hanson mumbled.

"Can we see it?" Hank asked.

Hanson shrugged and led them to the game console.

Holly groaned and glared at Roddy, who backed up quickly, "I'm getting the food now, on it!" he said, running to the door quickly.

Holly sighed and went to sit down. Callie helped her into the chair and Nick came over smiling, "How you girls doing?" He asked.

"Fine." Holly smiled warmly up at him, "Due in a few months."

"Already? Wow." Nick smiled. He glanced up at Callie who was still ignoring him.

"Nick, Hanson's gonna show us this guy called Nameless." Hank said.

Nick walked away quickly and Holly looked over at Callie, "You need to talk to him, the tension is not good for the baby." She whispered.

Callie glared at her, "NO."

"Please do it or I will kill you." Holly snapped.

Callie rolled her eyes.

"Hey Nick!" Holly called.

Callie widened her eyes at her, not sure what she was doing.

"What's up? You okay?" he asked Holly, sounding worried, "Should I call Monroe?"

Holly shook her head and smiled, "Actually, Callie wanted me to ask you to take her to dinner tonight."

Callie stared at Holly in shock as well as Nick. He looked quickly at Callie and she finally looked up at him. He looked…excited and Callie suddenly felt bad. She took a breath and nodded.

"You wanna just go out? Me and you?" Nick asked happily.

Callie nodded again, looking down.

"Absolutely! Let me finish up here and then you and I could go to that diner down the road." Nick said happily.

He walked away to finish up with Hanson and Hank. Meanwhile Holly was grinning proudly.

Callie turned and glared angrily at her.

"What? He's excited and so should you be." Holly said, "Now where is my boyfriend with that takeout, I'm hungrier than a Bauerschwein."

Callie chuckled and rolled her eyes. Hanson caught her eye from across the room and smiled at her. She smiled back and sighed. Maybe going out to dinner with Nick would be good for her. He was after all the one who took her and her sister in when others would have turned them away.

She watched from a distance as Hank and Nick told Hanson about a case involving video games they were dealing with.

Hanson's eyes widened suddenly, "Dude! Put me on it! Nick, you go with Callie and I'll go with Hank!"

Callie groaned to herself and Holly beamed at Hanson, "You know, for a Grimm, he sure gets it better than Nick sometimes." She mumbled.

Nick seemed fine with that, "I'll catch up after dinner, then. Call if there's an emergency."

Hank and Hanson nodded while smiling knowingly.

Nick walked over to Callie who was getting her things to go out with Nick. She didn't know why everyone assumed she needed this, but apparently it was serious because even Hank was in on the idea.

"Ready?" Nick asked excitedly and she pasted a fake smile on her face and walked out the door with him.

"Have fun you two!" Hank called.

"I'm on this Nick, no worries." Hanson said.

Roddy suddenly bumped into them on the way out, carrying a ton of Chinese food.

Holly was at the door in a second with a grin on her face and Callie and Nick quickly retreated out the door before Holly could block them. She had already grabbed a container and began wolfing down the food quickly.

Nick widened his eyes and led Callie out, who was laughing silently.

"Oh my God, this is better than that bread in a bag." Holly moaned.

"Sliced bread." Hanson corrected.

She growled at him as she sat down and Roddy closed the door.

Once inside Hank and Hanson came over to eat some food.

"Where'd Nick and Callie go?" Roddy asked as he somewhat helped Holly dish out a plate. He had a feeling the rest of them would get morsels of food at this rate if they didn't get it now.

"Nick's taking Callie to dinner to catch up." Hanson explained, avoiding Holly's person as she devoured her food.

"Nice, bout time if you ask me." Roddy nodded, then grinned at Holly, "Let me guess…your idea?"

Holly grinned and kept eating as she shrugged her shoulders.

Roddy rolled his eyes and couldn't help but love the way she ate.

…

Callie sat awkwardly with Nick at the diner. They hadn't spoken at all yet and she was wondering how on earth they would get through this meal.

"How's school?" he finally asked.

"GOOD." She replied.

He nodded, swallowing a little, "So…are you doing okay with Hanson? No drama I take it?" he smiled.

She nodded, "NONE."

He got quiet again and she finally took a breath and signed. He looked relieved as he watched her, "RAINIE GOOD? YOU, JULIETTE GOOD?"

He nodded, "Things are getting better, I hear her memory is coming back, but I'm letting her have her space. Rainie spent the weekend with me and from what I hear she's gonna be coming over tomorrow." He said.

Callie smiled a little, realizing that Nick and Juliette may actually be okay. She knew it was a long shot but hopefully things would get better.

"Look, Callie…" Nick began, "I just wanted to say…I'm really sorry about everything. I never should have put any of you in harm's way and I should have paid better attention to you. I love both you girls and I don't know what I'd do without you all in my life. I hope you can forgive me." He said sadly.

Callie listened and finally looked up at him, "ME KNOW. ME SORRY."

Nick smiled, "You did nothing wrong. I just hope you and Hanson will be okay. If anything happens, please don't hesitate to come talk to me." He said.

She nodded and finally smiled at him, "YOU GOOD. DUMB SILLY." She chuckled.

He laughed and nodded, "Yeah, I can be."

She smiled and finally decided to ask him about his case. He gladly told her about a few he'd been dealing with while she gave her input. It was the first time in months that Callie and Nick actually talked to one another and it felt amazing. He wondered if this was how Monroe felt when Holly was able to talk to him about things.

By the time dinner was over and Nick took Callie home, he was feeling ten times better. He knew how much Rainie adored him, now he was finally fixing things with Callie. Hopefully, he and Juliette could fix things as well.

He longed for a family again and hoped for the best.

…..

Callie walked up to the apartment and was greeted by Holly and Roddy watching a movie.

Holly turned around, "Hanson won't be back till a little later so we told him we'd keep you company." Holly explained.

Callie nodded and smiled. Holly smiled back, glad to see her plan worked. Callie looked a lot better than before. Callie went to her room to get ready for bed and Holly snuggled next to Roddy.

"Oh shoot!" Roddy suddenly said, "I forgot to go to the bank today." He muttered.

"What for?" she asked.

"Well, I was going to start a new account, you know, for the baby. But it'll have to wait, I have work tomorrow." He sighed.

"I can go. Dad can take me." She said.

"You sure?" he asked.

"Yeah, he mentioned that he wanted to take me to lunch afterwards." She said.

"Okay, I'll make sure when we go home to get the paperwork out. Call me if you have questions but Monroe is probably better at this than I am." Roddy admitted, grinning.

"No problem." Holly said, "I have no clue what a bank does but I should probably learn, right?" she laughed.

He poked her belly gently, chuckling.

She kissed his cheek and cuddled next to him as both their hands rubbed her belly.


	13. Chapter 13

Holly walked in with her dad, not quite sure what was needed but he seemed excited for her. He was busy telling her all about how setting up an account for the baby was very good and help it through school and give it better opportunities than she and Roddy had growing up.

Holly was getting happy too. Only a few months now and she'd finally see her baby. She wondered what it would be and who it would look like.

They got up to the counter so her dad could quickly make his deposit and then meet with someone to set up an account.

Holly was given some nasty stares but she was used to it by now. People would talk about how sad it was that teenagers got pregnant and how the baby was going to suffer. She'd learned to ignore it because the people who mattered had her back and her baby's back. Little did they know she was doing something extremely responsible today by letting her dad help her set up an account for the baby. When her child was the smartest kid in school and first place in many achievements, then she could brag. They'll see.

She was looking around wondering who would help her set up the account when she heard gun shots and yelling.

She turned and her eyes woged to red. Her dad grabbed her arm protectively but she stood rooted. They watched as two Blutbads and a Scalengeck began robbing the bank. Holly's eyes widened and she stared at her dad.

She was so distracted she didn't hear the Blutbad run up to them, brandishing a gun.

"Get the hell on the ground, NOW!" it yelled, then shoved Holly down to the ground.

Monroe didn't have time to catch her and she was so stunned she couldn't protect her fall.

She cried out when her stomach hit the ground before her hands. She screamed and clutched her stomach as she turned on her side. The Blutbad kicked her hard in the stomach yelling at her to shut her mouth.

Monroe woge'd just then and attacked him, unafraid of the gun shots.

Everything went blurry for Holly and her head was spinning, the only thoughts in her head were if her baby was all right. She cried and held on to her stomach protectively. She was in a lot of pain.

"DAD!" she yelled, "DAD!"

Her dad had managed to knock the guy out leaving the other two to go running out the door.

He ran back to her and his face paled, "Oh God." He moaned, "Somebody! Call a hospital! Please help us! My daughter!"

Holly reached out for him but suddenly made contact with something warm and wet and sticky. She opened her eyes as her nose identified what it was. She sobbed when she saw her dad covered in blood…her blood.

…

Roddy ran through the hospital, his eyes tearing up and his breath catching. He'd gotten the call and ran out of his work, nearly breaking the speed limit as he drove to the hospital. He walked around blindly, asking no one in particular where Holly or Monroe was.

He was relieved when he heard someone call his name.

"Roddy!" he turned and saw Rosalee. His stomach dropped when he saw her crying. Monroe was sitting in a chair with his head in his hands. He looked over and saw Callie and Hanson sitting worriedly next to one another. Nick and Hank were talking together in a corner; they turned and caught his eye, both looking sad.

"What happened?" Roddy asked, not caring that he was practically bawling like a baby, "Where's Holly?"

"She's all right. They just came out and said she'd be fine…but…"

He heard Monroe heave a sob suddenly and Roddy backed up, "What happened?" he demanded.

Rosalee swallowed one of her sobs, "There was a robbery and somebody pushed her down…and she couldn't catch herself in time…then he kicked her…in the stomach. When Monroe saw all the blood, he tried everything….but…."

Roddy stared at her, not sure he could register what was being said.

Callie wiped her eyes and Hanson got up to help Roddy, "Roddy, I'm so sorry." He said sadly.

Roddy pushed him away as they all came to him. A doctor came out suddenly and Monroe stood up.

Roddy ran up to him, "That's my fiancé in there! What happened? Is she okay?" he demanded to know.

"She's fine, son. And we did all we could but…the baby…"

"Where's my baby? Is it okay?" Roddy cried, "Please, please tell me the baby's okay!"

The doctor frowned and shook his head, "She lost the baby…I'm…very sorry."

Roddy could feel his heart breaking and he fell to his knees, not sure if he could handle the agony he was feeling. His baby, their baby…was gone.

Hanson put his hand on his shoulder while Rosalee comforted Monroe, who was standing there not sure what to do but cry.

"It was a beautiful baby…" The doctor said quietly, "It was a girl."

Roddy stared up at him and sobbed, "I have…I had a girl?"

The doctor nodded, "I am sorry." He said and turned.

"Wait!" Rosalee called, "When can we see Holly?"

"Only a couple visitors at a time, and in a few minutes you can go back." The doctor said as he turned.

Roddy brushed everyone off and rushed down the hall to Holly. He could care less about everyone right now, he just needed her. And he could tell she needed him.

He was proven right as he burst through the doors to find her throwing a fit with the nurses. She was screaming and crying, nearly inconsolable.

"Please! My baby!" she cried out.

"Holly…" he said weakly.

She froze and turned. The minute she saw him, she reached out and he ran to her. He held her as they both sobbed. The nurses decided to leave and wait by the door now that she was at least staying in her bed.

"Roddy! I didn't get to see her!" she cried.

"I know…me neither." He sobbed.

He crawled into the bed with her and tucked her in as he lay beside her, holding her close. He felt her stomach and realized how much thinner she was now. He was getting so used to her big belly and feeling the baby…their little girl kick. He choked on a sob and wrapped his arms around her tightly, burying his head in her shoulder while she clutched his arm and sobbed into his chest.

He heard the door open and saw Monroe come in with Rosalee.

Monroe found a chair and sat down. Holly turned to see her dad crying. She got up carefully and reached for him.

"I'm so sorry baby." He told her sadly, pulling her in for a hug.

"Daddy." She sobbed as he held her.

Rosalee reached for Roddy's hand and held it tight. He couldn't even find the strength to smile in that moment.

"It'll be okay." She said firmly.

Holly lay back down next to Roddy and held Rosalee's hand as well.

"She's right." Monroe said wiping his eyes, "Because someday you two will be back here, only it will be happier and much different." He smiled weakly.

Holly nodded and looked away at Roddy.

"Kylie…" he said softly, smiling at her, "Remember we wanted to name the girl Kylie?"

She sobbed and nodded. He wiped the tears from her eyes, "Monroe's right, we'll be back here, and it's gonna be amazing." He said.

"I don't know what to do." She sobbed.

He held her, "Then let's figure it out together."

…..

_2 weeks later_

Holly and Roddy managed to sell everything baby related. They found they just couldn't look at it. All they kept were the ultrasound pictures and cards. Roddy kept some of the books to be stored for later when they were ready to try again. Callie and Rainie helped make a small book to remember Kylie and Monroe planted a beautiful rose bush in his backyard in memory of his lost granddaughter.

But Holly was becoming much more depressed and Roddy was angry. Both were struggling to even come home because of the would-be nursery down the hall. So many dreams were shattered for them.

It wasn't until Hanson found a house with three rooms that he suggested they all move in together.

Roddy wasn't sure he wanted to but Holly was spending too much time in the empty nursery and he was avoiding coming home.

He agreed without hesitating and for once, both of them grew excited as they packed up and moved into the small house with their friends. It was much more spacious and everyone seemed to forget their sorrow as they made repairs together and had take-out parties with movies.

Eventually, Roddy began to smile again and Holly was laughing like she used to. He would bring her home flowers and give her love notes asking her about where they wanted to get married and spend the honeymoon. Holly realized that even though they lost their baby, they hadn't lost each other and they still had something to celebrate; they were still getting married.

Her dad was right, one day they would have children, and they would never forget Kylie, but fate always found a way. She'd learned that the night she met her dad and Roddy.

_Sorry this was very sad and short. I about cried as I wrote it. The last chapter is coming up and I promise it's going to be very sweet and very happy. Thanks for being patient as I finished this story, I know it took a long time. _


	14. Chapter 14

_Last chapter! Augh! I'm so sorry I couldn't keep going with this more, but obviously had a lot more going on and other stories to write. But I'm glad to say I could finish it and make it happy for you all. I am still writing my Josie story once season 3 of Grimm starts. Again, thank you for staying patient and still enjoying this story, it was after all my first series here on Fanfic! _

_Well, here ya go! I'm glad you liked my Holly/Monroe stories. _

…

Monroe watched as Holly and Roddy walked around the small chapel. They were trying to get a deal for their wedding and use the downstairs area for the reception. Monroe couldn't believe his little girl was finally going to get married. They'd been so preoccupied with the baby he'd nearly forgotten.

He liked this chapel; it was sweet and had fall trees all around it with a creek nearby and gardens surrounding it. It was perfect for them.

He walked up to the owner and asked how much it would be before Roddy and Holly came over.

The owner told him and he smiled, getting out his checkbook, "Book them for the reception area too."

The owner smiled as the two came over, smiling broadly.

Holly nodded to Roddy.

"We'll take it! How much?" he asked.

"On the house." The owner smiled as he winked at Monroe and walked away.

They both stared at him as he left and then Holly looked at her dad who had his hands in his pockets.

"Dad?" she gasped, "Did you-?"

He shrugged, "I was able to convince him, you know I'm a charmer." He smiled.

Roddy didn't know what to say, he came over and actually hugged Monroe. Monroe hugged him back, "I'll just be glad to have you as a son finally." He said, "And I'm letting you two take care of the rest." He laughed.

Holly couldn't hold back her tears as she joined them.

Rosalee came in smiling and looked around, "Wow!" she said happily.

Holly ran over to her, "Rosalee! Dad bought it for us for the day!" she said happily.

Rosalee smiled at Monroe proudly and grinned, "It's beautiful. You picked a perfect place!"

Roddy's phone vibrated and he looked at it, "Whoops! We need to head over to the photographers!" he said, now we can book him too."

Holly jumped up and down excitedly.

Roddy shook Monroe's hand and grinned, "Thank you." He said.

Monroe nodded and watched as they both walked out.

"I'll meet you at the dress shop tomorrow!" Rosalee called to Rosalee, "We'll get Rainie and Callie!"

Holly nodded and walked off with Roddy.

Monroe came over to Rosalee and kissed her head. She looked around the peaceful chapel, "You know the best part about this place?" she asked him.

"What?" he asked her.

She took his hand and led him outside where he saw a beautiful gazebo, decorated with lights and flowers, surrounded by forest.

"Wow." He breathed. She walked up to it and found a bench to sit on. It faced the creek and both sat as they listened to the water going by.

"Incredible." Rosalee sighed happily.

"I don't know." Monroe said suddenly.

"What?" she laughed.

He looked at her fondly, "It's just not…perfect…yet."

She stared at him as he got down on his knee. She backed up on the seat a little, not sure if her heart could take it.

He pulled something out of his pocket, "You know I was really debating when or how I would do this and didn't know if I'd ever get the chance…but you look so incredible right now and I just can't resist I guess. Call it the Weider Blutbad in me." He laughed.

She stared at him as he opened a small box holding a beautiful gold ring with a diamond in the middle.

She looked at him with tears in her eyes.

"Rosalee Calvert…Will you marry me?" he asked her.

She smiled widely and nodded, trying to actually say the word yes, but not sure if she could form a coherent sentence.

"Is that a yes?" he grinned sheepishly.

"Yes!" she shrieked, getting up and kissing him. He stood and kissed her back deeply. They separated so he could put the ring on her finger. She cried and hugged him fiercely.

"Now the moment's perfect." He said as he held her.

"I don't need a clock to tell me that." She grinned.

….

Rainie felt like a princess as she stood in front of the mirror in her flower girl dress. A beautiful white ball gown with a royal blue sash. Juliette watched her proudly while Callie, Holly, and Rosalee looked on, clapping excitedly.

"You look like a beautiful princess." Juliette said as he picked her up and spun her around.

Rainie was so happy. Everyone was smiling these days. And it felt incredible. It was as if all the bad was gone and the good began to finally show itself. Even though Kylie was gone and Nick and Juliette were still separated, Rainie could see hope looming. Roddy and Holly were finally getting married, Monroe had proposed to Rosalee, and now Juliette's memories of Nick were coming back. She was telling Rainie all about it now. She was asking questions and talking to people, getting the help she needed. Rainie was happy for her and if her plan worked today, then soon, maybe soon, her daddy would come back into their lives.

"Okay, here's another bridesmaid dress idea and for the lovely bride we have a few other dresses over there to look at." The sales lady said.

Rainie hopped down and watched as Holly and her sister disappeared. Juliette was looking happily at Rosalee's ring. Rainie noticed her looking sad for a few seconds, but she just kept smiling and fawning over all the love being spread.

They heard the door chime and someone walk in.

"Rainie?" a male voice called.

"Nick?" Juliette gasped, standing up.

Rainie smiled when he saw her.

"Oh Rainie." He gushed; "You look incredible!" he smiled, bending down as she twirled for him.

"Um…" Rosalee asked suddenly, "Nick, what are you doing here?"

"Rainie texted, she said that she wanted me to come and see her because she was feeling a little sad lately." He said, shrugging.

Rainie smiled innocently and he looked at her, "Or did you just want me to see your dress?" he laughed, picking her up and twirling her.

Juliette smiled when she saw him with Rainie. She came closer and he smiled at Juliette, "How are you?" he asked her, "Doing okay?"

She nodded, "You?"

He nodded as well and Rainie rolled her eyes. She snapped her fingers to get their attention.

"IDEA. ME, YOU, YOU LUNCH. TOGETHER."

Nick smiled at Juliette who smiled back.

"Rainie…" Juliette laughed, "Were you trying to get me and Nick together?"

Rainie shrugged innocently.

Nick laughed at her, "Something tells me we've been set up by a kid."

Rainie looked up innocently and then Nick put her down to look at Juliette.

She suddenly gasped when Callie and Holly came out. Nick's breath caught when he saw the girls.

Callie was stunning in a royal blue sleeveless dress that went to her knees. It matched her eyes and just made her blonde hair glow beautifully.

But Holly…Holly was beautiful in her bridal gown. It had no sleeves, with a sweetheart top covered in lace and beading all the way down to the ballroom style skirt.

Rosalee came over beaming.

"You girls look…incredible." Nick smiled.

Callie saw him and blushed, waving slightly.

Juliette had tears in her eyes and Nick couldn't look away suddenly.

Callie held Holly's hands excitedly, nodding at the dress.

Nick took Juliette's hand and she stared at him. He smiled at her, "I think lunch sounds like a great idea. How about all four of us…as a family?"

Juliette smiled and nodded happily, squeezing his hand.

Rainie gave Callie a thumbs up from behind them and Callie rolled her eyes but couldn't help but smile at her, nodding.

Rosalee came over to Holly and kissed her cheek, "You are so beautiful." She smiled.

"You think this is the one?" Holly asked.

Rosalee nodded, "No doubt about it."

Holly looked in the mirror and smiled at her reflection. Somehow she knew how much Roddy would love her in this dress. She looked to Rosalee and nodded, "I love it!"

"So do I!" she said happily as she grabbed her purse.

"No! Rosalee, I saved money, I can get it!" Holly protested.

"No!" Rosalee said, holding up her hand, "As my future daughter, I am getting this dress for you as a gift."

Holly was speechless as she ran and hugged Rosalee.

"Now, promise me this party Callie is throwing for you will not get out of hand!" Rosalee ordered. Holly laughed and nodded, "I promise."

Rosalee smiled and then let go, looking to the sales lady, "She'll take it!"

"And I'll take care of these two." Nick said, walking forward.

"Nick!" Juliette gasped.

He looked at her, "I need to contribute to this wedding in some way!" he laughed.

Juliette put her hands on her hips, "Then I insist you let me pay half. They are my girls too you know."

He smiled, "Sounds fair, but I have a better idea. I'll get these and you make me that amazing dish you know I love. I'll come over tomorrow night. Sound good?"

Juliette was stunned for a minute, but smiled happily nodding, "Fine…deal."

Rainie was practically dancing in the air.

…

Wedding Day

Monroe had to admit, it was a gorgeous day for a wedding. People were filing in and he was busy making sure everything was in order. He was so flustered; he walked past Nick five times who kept staring at him like he was crazy.

He checked up on Roddy and Hanson who were getting ready in the groom's room. He shook hands with them both and told them that everything was going smoothly but to get their butts out there before he lost his mind.

He walked into Holly's room and finally found a moment to just stop. He stared at her in her beautiful dress, veil and all.

He walked in and smiled at her proudly, "Holly you look…amazing." He said.

She grinned and held his hands then gave him a hug, "I couldn't have done any of this without you Daddy."

He broke from her and then grinned when he saw she was wearing the watch he'd given her when he first adopted her. He smiled when he saw her royal blue sash around her white and blue bouquet of roses. He had a feeling the dress was considered new. But then he had to wonder what she had borrowed…

"Okay!" Rosalee said, coming in, "I found it, but remember to give it back to me at the end of the night."

He smiled as she gave Holly a necklace that had a blue stone in it.

"It was my mother's." Rosalee said proudly.

Monroe finally took a moment to look at Rosalee's gorgeous red dress. Her hair was up and she was absolutely stunning.

"READY?" Callie signed as Rainie practiced how she would toss the rose petals from her basket.

Holly nodded and looked to her parents, yes, her parents. They took her in and raised her. They gave her hope when she had none left, and most of all, they were always there for her and loved her through thick and thin. And she couldn't have been more proud to celebrate the happiest day of her life with them.

"Let's go, sweetie." Monroe said as he linked arms with her.

…..

Monroe sat next to Rosalee as they watched Roddy stare lovingly at Holly. They were so happy to finally be getting married. They'd had a lot of hardship along the way, and sure, Monroe didn't always make it easy or let them get away with a lot, but he knew that at the end of the day, he couldn't have been more proud of these two.

He held Rosalee's hand and smiled when she kissed his cheek. He looked over and saw Nick sitting with Juliette, both waving at Rainie to keep her from falling asleep. Hanson would make faces at her and Callie just to keep them smiling and Monroe shook his head, chuckling.

By the time the ceremony was done and his daughter was finally married to his new son in law, Monroe stood up and walked over to Nick. Nick was taken aback for a second when Monroe hugged him.

"What's that for?" Nick laughed.

"For bringing me to my daughter." Monroe told him.

Nick smiled at him and nodded, "You're a good dad, Monroe, and a good Blutbad…but you're also a great friend." He said.

Monroe nodded, "Same goes for you…but you still owe me a gift basket!"


End file.
